A Flash By Any Other Name
by Peonywinx
Summary: Flash is forced to enter the Speed Force to save Central City. With much effort, he manages to exit it again - but he ends up landing in the real world a full three years after he first disappeared. Now he has to play catch-up before he is truly home.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm back again, with a second Justice League story. This one's special, though - I wrote the whole thing in four days! I have never been so inspired about a fanfiction before as to write a complete multi-chapter fic in less than a week. So, here's hoping it turned out as well as I thought it did ;)**_

* * *

A Flash By Any Other Name

_Prologue_

It is the year 2015. Much has changed in the world in the last few years, but one thing yet remains constant: the Justice League still keeps watch on the world from their space-based headquarters; the Watchtower remains in geosynchronous orbit over Earth. But the League, too, has undergone changes. New faces have appeared; the Watchtower has been upgraded; even a few old members have gone, whether because they succumbed to death or other circumstances. Still, the people of Earth remain secure, confident that the League which has become such an essential part of their lives will be around for many more years.

On this particular night – well, early morning, really (North American time) – best friends Fire and Ice are taking their turn at monitor duty on the Watchtower. Now, as everyone knows, there is nothing so dire or so awful that it will not be made more bearable by the presence of one's best friend at one's side. As such, Fire and Ice are actually enjoying their watch, talking and laughing with each other even as they keep one eye on the monitors at all times.

Which is just as well, because this happens to be one time when something actually happens on monitor duty.

It begins suddenly, with no warning save for the rapidly accelerating beeping coming from one of the screens.

"What is that?" Fire wonders in some trepidation as the beeping continues to increase.

"Problem?" Batman asks, having just entered the bridge and overheard Fire's statement.

"I'm not sure," Ice, the more technologically savvy of the two, admits with a frown. "The satellites are reporting a massive increase of movement in the infrared and ultraviolet zones just outside Central City."

"It's so great, the beeps have blended together," Fire adds, as the quick _teet-teet_'s become so rapid, they do indeed evolve into a single, continuous whine.

Batman leans over the console to better inspect the phenomenon. He is puzzled and wary for a moment, as evidenced by the crease of his brow and the narrowed set of his lens-covered eyes – but then, to the great surprise of both Fire and Ice, the Dark Knight of Gotham actually smiles.

"He's back," he says; and with a swish of his dark cape, he exits, leaving two bewildered Leaguers in his wake.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I know it's short - but it's just the prologue. The chapters are much longer. Admit it, though - short as it was, it drew you in, didn't it? Don't you want to know more? ;) My update time for this particular fic will be rather tricky, depending on when I am able to get to the computer - but I will try to stick to my usual daily updates as far as possible. With any luck, Chapter One will post tomorrow. Until then, I look forward to hearing your opinions.**_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: I am so, so happy right now :D Wanna know why? I got ten story alerts/favorites, and nine reviews from **__Fighter1357, viri24, Jess Marilyn, Kyer, HangInAround34, Dextra2, jazbez, __Yolinanimai, **and **balletangel19**. That is just pure awesome! :D**__  
_

_**So, anyway, like I said, the chapters are all much, much longer than the prologue - so starting with Chapter One today, you've got plenty to read!**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Central City in the wee hours of the morning was a fairly quiet place. With the exception of those early birds who rose well before dawn or the night owls who stayed out late partying, and the occasional 24-hour store, the city would generally be asleep until around five o' clock.

In short, the few hours after midnight and before five were the perfect opportunity for those with unsavory intentions to prey on unsuspecting passers-by.

John and Kelly Masters were two such people. They had decided to nip into an all-night restaurant for a bite to eat. Their meal was uneventful, and they didn't stay long – but on their way home they were cornered in a dark alley by a group of five seedy men.

"Gimme your money," one of them said, pointing a knife at them.

Frightened, John and Kelly obligingly handed over their wallets. But the robbers weren't done.

"And all your valuables," a second man added.

This, too, they delivered – save for a silver heart-shaped locket on a chain around Kelly's neck.

"The necklace, too," the first robber demanded, moving his knife closer to Kelly.

Though terrified, she shook her head in a clear sign of refusal. "Please, let me keep it," she begged. "It was a gift from my mother."

"Do I look like your mother?" the robber retorted. "Give it, now!"

Kelly whimpered and backed up against the wall as far as she could go, while John edged closer to her, desperately trying to think of some way to get them out of the situation.

"Fine, then," the robber said in disgust. "Since you won't give it up, I'll cut it from your pretty neck." He leered at her and raised his knife, prepared to bring it down on her.

Kelly screamed as the knife arced towards her neck – but the cold steel never touched her. The robber looked dumbfounded as he stared at his now-empty hand – and the next instant, he was knocked off his feet by a punch he had never seen coming.

"Now, come on – is that any way to treat a lady?" a cheery voice asked.

The five robbers stared in absolute amazement – and yes, quite a bit of consternation too.

"Flash?" one of them squeaked.

"The one and only." The Scarlet Speedster grinned at them. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already. I'm hurt."

"But…but…" another stammered. "You – you've been gone for years!"

The slightest of frowns crossed the hero's masked face, so fleetingly that no one knew it had been there.

"Well, you know what they say," he laughed easily, "There's no place like home. Now how about you give this nice couple over here back their stuff?"

The leader scowled, feeling brave. "Make me," he challenged.

In retrospect, it was a stupid thing to do. But maybe he had been so used to having no Flash to stop his criminal exploits that he'd grown just a bit too reckless for his own good.

In any case, it took all of ten seconds for the Flash to disarm all five of them and return John and Kelly's belongings. Then he leaned over the robbers, who were still on the ground from when he'd knocked them down.

"Can I let you off with a warning?" he proposed. "I don't take you to the cops this time, but if you ever commit any crime again, you'll be in jail before you can blink. How does that sound?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," the robbers exclaimed, inching away from the speedster.

"Then shoo."

They all five scrambled to their feet and raced off without a backwards glance. Flash turned to the couple he had just rescued.

"You two better head on home," he suggested.

Kelly nodded furiously, but there was a certain awe shining in her eyes. John thanked him profusely.

"No worries," Flash said, shaking his hand. "All in a day's work."

"Yes, but no one's seen you for so long…" John hesitated, his face turning serious. "It's good to have you back, Flash. Central City isn't the same without you."

Again, a fleeting frown appeared and disappeared so quickly John never noticed it. "It's good to be back," Flash agreed.

John and Kelly smiled at him and scurried away. They reached home just as the rain started.

Back in the alley, a red-clad hero gazed out at his home city, ignoring the pelting raindrops that wet his suit and soaked into his skin.

He had been afraid he'd never see it again…

Lightning flashed, accompanied by a clap of thunder, and Flash remembered another night, another alley, another storm…

* * *

_ It was a tough battle. That went without saying. Flash knew he had never faced a foe so great before. This Zoom, whoever he was, was a formidable opponent indeed – he was as fast as he, if not faster. Worse, he was mad – barking mad. He wanted to unleash such power from the Speed Force that it would utterly destroy Central City, and he didn't care about the consequences of his actions._

_ "We can't keep doing this," Wonder Woman gasped, panting heavily. At Flash's request for help, the League had sent some of its fastest members to Central to fight Zoom, including Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Vixen, Fire, Booster Gold, and Plastic Man. When even the seven of them had proved insufficient, Green Lantern, Shayera, and even Batman arrived to reinforce them._

_ Still it wasn't enough. Zoom had conquered them all; all they were doing at the moment was trying to keep up with him while avoiding whatever he threw their way. Somehow, the Original Seven had ended up hiding from Zoom in the same alley, while the others were taking shelter from Zoom's whirlwind elsewhere._

_ "He's too fast." Superman – freaking _Superman _– actually had to take a few seconds to gulp down precious air. "We can't get near him."_

_ "How is he even going so fast?" Green Lantern wondered._

_ "He's linked directly to the Speed Force," Flash explained. "He's a living conduit for the energy there. It's making him faster than anyone who's ever lived."_

_ "How can we stop him if we can't even touch him?" Shayera demanded._

_ "You can't," said Flash. "There's only one way, and I'm the only one who can do it."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Lantern asked._

_ "I can go faster." Flash's statement was blunt, direct, and to the point. "If I tap into the Speed Force – run as fast as I did when we fought Luthor and Brainiac – I can stop him."_

_ "Wally, no!" Shayera cried in horror. "You said it yourself – if you ever go that fast again, you won't come back."_

_ "It's the only way," Flash argued. "If I don't do it, Zoom will destroy Central – and then he'll move on to the rest of the world. I can't let that happen."_

_ "There has to be another way," J'onn said._

_ "No." The quiet negative had come from Batman. "Wally's right. There's no way any of us will be able to stop Zoom. Even together, he can take us down before we come within ten feet of him."_

_ "But Flash will die," Superman protested._

_ "It's not so simple, Superman," Flash countered. "It isn't enough for me to just catch Zoom – to stop him, I have to sever his connection to the Speed Force entirely. I have to take him _through _the Speed Force and leave him where he can't reach it anymore. Otherwise the whole world's toast."_

_ "You'll have to run faster than you ever have before – even faster than when you defeated Brainiac," Batman surmised. "In short, to stop Zoom, we have to sacrifice you to the Speed Force."_

_Flash nodded solemnly. "Exactly."_

"_Wally…" Shayera breathed. _

"_I can try to come back," Flash said hopefully. "I've been researching the Speed Force – and I think that maybe if I had an anchor, or a beacon of some sort, I'd be able to find my way out. But dimensional travel is tricky – I have no idea _when_ I'll get back, even if I can. It could be a week, a month – or it could be years," he finished._

_Green Lantern wanted to ignore the reality – he wanted to forbid Flash from even _attempting _such a thing; because dammit, Wally was his best friend and he couldn't imagine not having him around to annoy them – but he knew it was the only chance they had to stop Zoom. And any chance, however slight, that Flash could find his way back was better than no hope at all. He would hold on to that with everything he had, and he knew the others would too._

"_Wally, you'd better make sure you come back," he said. "Because I swear, if you get too comfortable in the Speed Force…"_

"_I know." Flash's face was solemn. He looked around at their little group; the seven of them had been through so much together, from founding the League to saving the world, from Shayera's betrayal to the grand expansion. The bonds between them ran strong and deep – they were more like a family than anything else._

"_It's been my pleasure to work with you all," he said, with the unmistakable air of one saying goodbye. _

"_Wait, Wally!" Shayera called. "What's your anchor?"_

_A sort of peaceful smile graced the speedster's face. "Linda," he responded, referring to his steady girlfriend of over a year. "I'll find her and use our connection to pull myself back. Which reminds me…" He seemed to struggle within himself before making his next request; the words sounded as if they were difficult to say (and they probably were). "Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Anything," Superman promised. Flash managed a wan smile._

"_If I don't come back, will you tell Linda I love her?"_

"_Tell her yourself, _when_ you come back," was what Green Lantern wanted to say – but he couldn't deny the possibility that they might never see Wally again. So instead, he promised, "We will."_

_Flash nodded, spared one last glance at them all, and then shot off around the globe to gain momentum. He pushed himself to the limits of his speed, and when he reached those, he pushed some more. Lines blurred into colors, shapes melted together – everything became streaks of light. When he felt himself approaching the barrier to the Speed Force, he grabbed Zoom and increased his speed until he broke the barrier and they both disappeared from this plane of existence and transcended into the dimension of the Speed Force._

* * *

Flash sighed. True to his word, he had pulled Zoom with him until he reached a place the Speed Force did not touch. There he had left the villain, his link to the source of his speed forever severed. Flash had nearly broken his own connection to the Speed Force in the process, but had managed to get back in the 'safe zone' before it occurred. Then he had begun the arduous journey through the vast dimensions of the Speed Force, searching for his beloved Linda. When he finally found her, it took a lot of effort to run back past the dimensional barrier, but Wally had done it…but how long had it taken him?

In the Speed Force, time was a tricky thing – certainly it flowed differently than it did in the real world. Yet the Force also had a timeless quality to it; if you asked Wally how long he had been in the Speed Force, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He had no idea at what point in the real time stream he had returned. Obviously, a significant amount of time had passed in the real world – but how long was 'significant'?

"Flash?" someone asked incredulously. Wally turned to see Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn approaching him – but they were different from what he remembered.

J'onn and Batman looked much the same, but Superman and Wonder Woman had clearly changed their costumes since he had seen them last. Superman's uniform was now a darker blue, and the only red on his suit was the iconic 'S' symbol on his chest. Also, it was no longer spandex – its sheen looked more like some sort of armor now. The Man of Steel's cape remained the same, but it seemed less gaudy, somehow; his new outfit made it look more like a soldier's mark of distinction rather than a superhero's fashion. Wonder Woman no longer wore her trademark swimsuit-style bodice – she was now clad in long black leggings and low black boots with heels nowhere near as high as her previous pair of shoes. Her new top was shaped much the same as her old one, and it was completely red save for the silver W across the bust. The tiara, too, had gone; in its place was a simpler silver circlet with a single red star – but her bracelets and lasso remained unchanged.

Despite the changes, though, there was no mistaking his friends. Flash felt a wide smile splitting his face.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, running full tilt into Superman's open arms and hugging him tightly. Then Wonder Woman and J'onn had their turn – but Batman, of course, wouldn't allow such intimate contact. He _was _smiling, though.

"I don't believe it!" Wonder Woman exclaimed with a smile. "Praise Hera – you finally made it back!"

"Welcome back, my friend," J'onn said warmly. "You've been missed."

Flash sobered a little at the thought of how much time must have passed since they had seen him last. "How long was I gone?"

"Three years," Batman informed him, his smile vanishing. "A lot has changed, Wally – and not just uniforms."

"We'll tell you all about it – but first, I think there's someone you want to see?" Superman guessed shrewdly.

Flash nodded. "Is she still…?"

"She's still waiting, Wally," Wonder Woman replied his unfinished question. "She's been waiting three years for you to come back, with admirable faith."

"Then, if you'll excuse me…?" At Superman's knowing nod, Flash zipped away. He had someone to visit.

* * *

_**A/N: Yup, I went with Superman's and Wonder Woman's new costumes. They're actually pretty cool - I like 'em better than the old ones. But that's just my opinion. And yes, I ship Wally/Linda. Anyone want to hazard a guess at what has changed in the last three years?**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put this story on favorites or alerts, and special thanks to my six reviewers **LadyDragonfly123, JDP95, Yolinanimai, jazbez, HangInAround34, **and **Dextra2**. A few things to clear up here: this is so not th****e Justice Lords' dimension - Flash died in that reality, remember? And Wonder Woman's new costume is the one from the New 52, WITHOUT the jean jacket. I love the outfit, but the jacket is a LITTLE much.**_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

As a reporter, Linda Park was used to odd hours. She was used to waking up absurdly early or staying up through the night just to ensure that she got the full scoop on whatever story she was following. So she wasn't exactly surprised when a loud knock sounded on her door at four in the morning. She tumbled out of bed thinking that it was Marla here to tell her about some interesting event she had to cover. Hurriedly throwing on some clothes, she grabbed her purse and shuffled to the door. But when she pulled it open, outside on the porch stood not Marla, but the person she'd been longing to see for the past three years.

"Wally!" she exclaimed after the initial shock, throwing herself on him in a bear hug of epic proportions.

"Hi, Linda," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the sweet scent of her hair. God, he had missed her.

They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, relishing the fact that they could finally touch each other again, and feel their soul mate's presence next to them. When they finally broke apart and went into the house, their hands were still clasped firmly together.

"Oh, Wally," Linda breathed contentedly as they settled on the couch. "I can't believe you're back. I've missed you _so _much. The League – they told me you might never come back, but I knew you would eventually. But after three years…" She exhaled. "I was starting to worry, Wally."

"I'm sorry I took so long," Wally apologized. "I promise you I tried my hardest."

"What happened?" Linda asked. "The League explained it to me – they said you'd gone into something called the Speed Force…but I couldn't really understand the situation."

"It's a long story," said Wally.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Wally smiled. "No, you're not," he agreed. "And neither am I." So for the next hour or so, Wally explained to her the best he could about what he had had to do to protect Central City, and how he'd found his way back home.

"It was you, Linda," he confessed, gazing at her tenderly. "You were my anchor. When I found you I was able to pull myself back to the real world."

Linda let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and snuggled against him. "I'm just glad you're back." She laid her head on his strong chest and reveled in the fact that she could hear his super-fast heartbeat once again. "I love you, Wally."

"I love you too." Wally leaned forward, and they shared their first kiss in three years.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. the Huntress, picked an apple from the common pantry in the Watchtower cafeteria and took a bite out of it as she made her way to the table she was sharing with Question and Black Canary.

"Is it true?" she asked, referring to the most recent news that had the Watchtower buzzing. "Is Flash back?"

"All reports seem to confirm that fact," Question agreed. "But so far the only League members who have actually seen him are Superman, Batman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman."

"Wow," Huntress remarked. "I can't believe it. He actually made it back."

"What do you suppose he's been doing in the so-called Speed Force?" Black Canary wondered. "Why did it take him three years to get back?"

"Batman did say Flash didn't know when he'd be back, or if he even _could _come back," Huntress pointed out. "Must be something about inter-dimensional travel."

"Actually," Question spoke up, "according to my research, the Speed Force is more than just a dimension – it's a living universe that all speedsters draw their power from. It moves at lightspeed and touches several parallel realities, and because of the nature of its energies, it bypasses the real time stream and runs on its own unique time."

"Uh…run that by me again?" said Huntress.

"I think I get it," Canary said thoughtfully. "The Speed Force is a dimension that somehow connects to several different dimensions at once, and also transcends the restrictions of real time."

"Exactly," Question approved.

"And Flash has been _in _this thing for the past three years?" questioned Huntress.

"It may not have been three years for him," Question reminded her. "Quite possibly he passed less time than we did. The time-defying properties of the Speed Force make it difficult to predict just how long he may have been in there."

"The important thing is he's back," said Canary. "The League hasn't been the same without him."

"And it still won't be even with him back. The League has changed a lot in three years," Huntress pointed out. "Flash has a lot to catch up on, and he won't like all the news."

"The results of the passage of time," quipped Question.

* * *

Wally West stared at his reflection in Linda's bathroom mirror. He looked the same, if a little weary from his trip to the Speed Force and his lack of sleep – but he was painfully aware that everyone he knew had aged three years.

_Look on the bright side, _he consoled himself, _at least you didn't overshoot this century altogether._

Still, the marks of his absence could be found everywhere. Wally West had been classified a missing person two days after Flash disappeared. His friends and his colleagues from the police department had no idea what had happened to him; the only people in his civilian life who knew the truth were Linda and his Aunt Iris, since they were also the only two civilians who knew he was the Flash. His apartment had never been rented or sold, and had been standing vacant for the past three years – _It's probably in need of some major repairs, _Wally mused – and his post with CCPD had been filled by someone else. He'd even been in the papers and on TV, Linda told him – apparently his case was a big one that the police worked on for well over a year before they reluctantly closed the investigation. (It probably wouldn't even have gone on so long if he wasn't friends with half the force.) As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Wally West was missing without a trace.

Wally sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He _could_, if he so chose, start all over with a new identity someplace new – but he liked his old life, and was much more inclined to simply pick it up again and come up with an excuse for his three-year absence. In all likelihood, that was what he'd end up doing – but it wasn't so easy to just move on when everybody else had three years on him. It wasn't like he could go back and pretend nothing had happened.

Splashing some water on his face, Wally made his decision. He would not re-assimilate just yet – he would wait until he had caught up with all aspects of his life – both as Flash and Wally West – and then he would invent an appropriate excuse for his disappearance before resuming his life.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to adjust again?" Wonder Woman asked as she flew her invisible plane over the skyline of Central City. She and Batman were picking up Flash because his code had not been reset into the Watchtower computer when the League reinvented their transport system two years ago.

"Three years is not really a long time in the grand scheme of things," Batman pointed out.

"True," Wonder Woman conceded, "but a _lot _has changed, Bruce – and Wally's missed every single thing."

Batman sighed. He knew Diana was thinking of one incident in particular, and he had to admit he was worried about how Wally would take the news too. But he had faith in the speedster's ability to adapt.

"He'll manage."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Wally, as Flash, was waiting for them on the outskirts of the city. He wasted no time in coming aboard, and Wonder Woman increased the speed of her plane until it shot beyond the atmosphere.

"So…" Flash said. "How are we going to do this?"

"Kent wants to give a big speech in front of the entire League about your return," Batman informed him. "I'm warning you now – be prepared for a lot of questions."

"Okay," said Flash. "And after that?"

"After that there'll be a Founders' conference to update you on everything that's happened since you've been gone," Wonder Woman replied. "We figured you'd rather hear it from us than anyone else."

Flash nodded in agreement. What was there to say? The Original Seven were a family, and they always would be.

* * *

The Watchtower was in a clamor of frenzy. Every single current League member was gathered on the bridge, waiting for Batman and Wonder Woman to stride through the doors with Flash. There was no shortage of whispered conversations or wild rumors that day.

When the doors finally opened to admit their long-lost teammate, the Leaguers went crazy. A huge cheer of overwhelming volume rose from the bridge. Cries of, "Welcome back, Flash!" and claps were heard everywhere. The Scarlet Speedster was hard-pressed to make it through the crush of superheroes to get to the platform Superman beckoned him to.

"This is a momentous day," the Man of Steel declared. "After three years, the Flash is finally back with us. During that time, he has been in the Speed Force…"

Flash wasn't really listening to Superman's speech. He was sure it was a magnificent piece of oratory – the Boy Scout always had been good at that – but he was more interested in scanning the mass of faces to see who was there and who was not.

Most of the Justice League was still comprised of the same people who had been there three years ago – there were Vixen, and Vigilante, and Shining Knight, Mr. Terrific and Steel, Question, Black Canary, Booster Gold and Skeets and Blue Beetle, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E., Drs. Fate and Light, Aquaman, Fire and Ice, Elongated Man and Plastic Man, Aztek, the 'atom trio' – Atom, Captain Atom, and Atom Smasher – Hawk and Dove, Red Tornado, Zatanna, Orion, and so on and so forth. There were new faces, too, most of whom he couldn't recognize – as well as familiar, formerly non-Leaguers like Big Barda and Mr. Miracle, Captain Marvel, Huntress (who had apparently been reinstated), and Hawkman. Flash then caught sight of a familiar grin and realized with a start that the majority of the Teen Titans were present; there was Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Speedy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Kole, Pantha, Herald, Argent, a grown-up Mas and Menos…really, the list went on and on. Notable exceptions were Starfire, Jinx, and Jericho. However, as his lightning-quick mind processed the list of people who were here, it only brought attention to those who _should _be present but _weren't_. Frowning, Flash ran his eyes over the faces again, only to confirm what he already knew.

Two very important people were missing from this picture.

Flash politely waited for Superman to finish his speech (to a smattering of cheers and applause) before tugging insistently on his arm. "Supes, where's –"

"Not here," J'onn interrupted, appearing on the platform. "Wait for the Founders' conference."

"But –" Flash started to protest.

"Wally, please," Superman said. "I promise, we'll explain everything in the conference room."

Unsatisfied, Flash nonetheless shifted his attention to the various League members who came up to him to say hello, welcome him back, give him a hug, and/or have a short conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here!" he called to Nightwing.

"The Titans disbanded last year," Nightwing explained. "Most of us migrated to the League after that."

Flash wanted to ask why the Titans had split, but he knew it was a conversation to be had in private. Nightwing, thanks to years of close friendship between them, knew exactly what the expression on his face meant, and guaranteed a future heart-to-heart.

"Later, Flash," he promised, melting back into the crowd.

Then the other ex-Titans took their turn, giving him high-fives or murmured heartfelt hellos before they, too, stepped back to make way for the others who wanted to greet Flash.

It was a practically never-ending stream, but end it did, some two hours later. Gradually, the Leaguers dispersed, teleporting back to their cities or to predetermined missions across the globe, or making their way to various locations onboard the Watchtower to return to their duties. When all was quiet on the bridge again, Flash's mind inevitably returned to the subject of the two missing people. How _could _they not be here?

"Let's have that conference now, shall we?" Wonder Woman suggested, her tone understanding.

Flash nodded and followed the others to the conference room, frowning all the while at the absence of those two people.

The Founders' conference room was, surprisingly, unchanged. There was still the large round table dominating the center of the room, with the seven high-backed chairs surrounding it. The décor was the same, and the iced mocha machine still stood on its table in the corner.

Once the door was closed, Flash couldn't wait any longer. Taking only a millisecond to glance around the room, he burst out, "Where's GL and Shayera?"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh-oh! Two League Founders, AND Wally's best friends to boot, both missing. What could have happened? Find out in the next chapter, coming either tomorrow or the day after (depends if I have time tomorrow - fingers crossed!). And now it's REVIEW time, of course XD**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Rejoice! - I have found time to update today! And can I just say...Whoa! I'm floored by the response the last chapter got! Seriously! When I opened my inbox there was a flood of messages from FanFiction telling me of people favoriting and/or placing this fic on alerts. Thank you to you all - there's really too many to list here. Also, thanks to my reviewers **Cajun Strong Man 2, Dextra 2, Fighter1357, Jess Marylin, HangInAround34, Yolinanimai, JDP95, **and **jazbez**.**  
_

_**Now, here's Chapter Three, with a few shocking revelations. As in, make-your-jaw-drop, cause-you-to-read-twice, blink-in-disbelief shocking. Brace yourselves!**_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Green Lantern John Stewart of Galactic Sector 2814 flew with all due haste to the site of the explosion. The call had come in about twenty minutes ago – apparently some super-secret government nuclear project had taken a wrong turn._

_"Oh, man, that looks bad," Shayera observed, flapping her wings beside him._

_It did indeed. The facility was barely anything more than a mass of rubble and fires. A large crater from the accidental explosion loomed over at least half a square mile, and there were still people straggling out from the ruined building or trying to climb up the jagged edges of the crater. Several were unconscious or too wounded to move – but the real danger was the astronomically high radiation levels around the area._

_"Who are we expecting for backup?" Shayera asked._

_"Elongated Man, Raven, and Herald," GL recited. "The teleporter's still closed for repairs after Kalibak's attack last month, so they'll take a few minutes."_

_Shayera nodded in acknowledgment. "All right, well – until they get here, we have people to rescue." She swooped down to the crater, GL following after. They'd made good headway in the rescue efforts by the time their reinforcements arrived; Elongated Man wasted no time putting out the final flames, and Herald and Raven made short work getting the last of the civilians to a safe zone._

_"Looks like everything's under control," Elongated Man commented._

_Just then, as if to defy his words, a burst of fire-accompanied toxic fuel spurted through the damaged roof of the facility._

_"Or not," Herald said, opening a portal for the volatile stream of flames to streak through harmlessly._

_"Oh, no!" one of the scientists exclaimed in horror. "The main fusion generator must have been breached!"_

_"What?" GL demanded._

_"The power source for the entire facility," the scientist explained. "The explosion must have broken through the protective covering. The whole generator is going to blow unless the leak is stopped!"_

_"Where is the generator?" Raven questioned. _

_"It's in the basement, about twenty feet down."_

_"Ralph, Herald, Raven – get everyone as far away from here as possible," GL ordered. "Shayera and I will take the generator. Let's go!" He and Shayera dove into the building, navigating their way through the crumbled structures until they reached the entrance to the basement._

_It was dark, naturally. Shayera lighted up her mace and they proceeded on foot. The stairs took them down to the depths of the building's foundations. From there, they followed the audible hissing sounds to the fusion generator._

_"There it is!" GL said, pointing at the crack from which streamed steam and chemical liquids and Oa knows what other poisonous things. "We have to seal it."_

_"With what?" Shayera asked._

_"You know all the broken metal that's lying about upstairs?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Go get a piece big enough to fit that crack. I'll stay here and monitor the situation."_

_"Don't get radiation poisoning," Shayera warned as she took off. Making her way back up the stairs, she searched through the wreckage of the building until she found a piece of metal big enough to suit their purpose. She picked it up and was just about to go back to the basement when a sudden rapid beeping sounded from somewhere below her._

_Realizing at once what was happening, she attempted to race down – but before she could quite make it there, a green sheath enveloped her and pushed her forcefully out into open air. Immediately after, a massive explosion rocked the entire building; large, hungry flames sprouted and the ground shook with the force as whatever remained of the government facility disintegrated, leaving nothing but a huge black scorch mark._

_It took half a second for the truth to sink in, but once it did, Shayera felt like a white-hot hook had just ripped her stomach out from her body._

_"JOHN!"_

* * *

"No!" Flash sprang up from his chair, shaking his head vigorously. "No. No, no, no, no, no…"

"Flash," J'onn began.

"No!" he said again. "John can't be _dead_…it just can't be true – it _isn't _true…"

"I'm sorry, Wally," Superman said, his expression pained. "It happened eight months ago; we found his ring in the rubble, but his body was completely –"

"Don't!" Flash exclaimed. "Don't tell me, I don't wanna know…"

"Wally…" There were tears in Diana's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Flash collapsed on the floor and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders heaving with his tremendous grief. His friends watched him with sympathy – they'd undergone their mourning period already, but that didn't make the hurt any less. Diana sat next to him, consoling him the best way she knew how as she rubbed his back soothingly.

After a few minutes, Flash's sobs subsided. He raised his head – his nose was red – and asked thickly, "Who's got his ring?"

Superman hesitated. "The Guardians of Oa, they gave it back to Hal Jordan…"

"Who?" Flash demanded.

"The original Green Lantern of Earth," Batman explained. "Jordan gave up the ring to live a normal life years ago, and the Guardians called John to take his place; now Jordan's been reinstated."

Flash drew a deep, shuddering breath. "What about Shayera?" he asked. "She's not…"

"No," J'onn assured him. "She's in her quarters on the Watchtower."

At this Flash stood up straight. "Why didn't she –"

"Maybe it would be best if you went to talk to her yourself," Diana suggested, opening the door.

Flash glanced at Superman, who nodded encouragingly, then squared his shoulders and exited.

He walked the distance to Shayera's room, because he was afraid of what he might learn there – he wanted to put off any unhappy discoveries as long as possible. He just couldn't deal with it right now – his mind was in a jumble, his thoughts twisting and writhing over themselves.

_John dead…new Lantern…Shayera in her room…eight months ago…why…_

He stopped in a corridor and held his hands to his head, leaning tiredly against the wall. It was too much to take. He'd known things would be different after three years, but he didn't expect _this_. His best friend was dead, killed while fulfilling the duty they all believed in and fought so hard for; another Lantern had taken his place, and the Justice League's founders were now six instead of seven. Flash allowed himself a moment of quiet solitude while the tears trickled down his face.

_I'm sorry, John, _he apologized to his friend's ghost. _I'm so sorry…_

Looking up, he realized he was in the hallway where Shayera's room was located. He wiped his eyes and ventured to the correct door. His pulse did funny things as he stared at her name etched into the grey metal.

With a final resolution, he pulled off his cowl – he would meet Shayera Hol, his big sister, as Wally West, not Flash. Then he raised his hand and knocked.

The door slid open almost instantly, granting him entrance to the dimly-lit bedroom. Peering cautiously around him, he saw the familiar Thanagarian-influenced design of the former Hawkgirl's room. Shayera herself was curled up on the chair next to the window, gazing at the starry space beyond.

"Shay…" Wally started – then stopped, unsure how to continue.

"It's good to see you again, Wally." She turned glistening green eyes onto his form and smiled through her tears – Wally realized they were tears of joy. It felt strange to know that while he was still grieving John's death, Shayera and the others had already moved on from that and were nothing but happy that he was back.

Well, he could pretend for them, even if he still needed a little time to process it all.

"Likewise, Shayera." He returned her smile and went over to hug her – and was then startled to find that she was much, much bigger than he remembered. His eyes traveled to her bulging abdomen in shock. "Shay, are you…"

"Pregnant?" Shayera's tone was dry. "Obviously. J'onn confined me to my room after the third miscarriage scare three months ago, so I couldn't attend your welcome-back party." She made a face. "Not that I would have been able to, anyway; forget flying – this baby makes it incredibly difficult just to _walk_. He hasn't even been born yet and he already weighs a ton. I can't wait to get him out of me."

Wally blinked once, then twice, then three times. A pregnant Shayera was not something he had even _dreamed _of expecting. However, there was a genuine grin on his face – this was much happier news than what he'd heard in the conference room.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"Any day now," she replied. "J'onn hasn't been able to pinpoint the exact date because of the baby's hybrid physiology, but it shouldn't be long. Good thing, too – I feel like a whale."

Wally's smile faded as he considered what he had missed before. A baby had to have a father; Shayera mentioned it was a hybrid; and Shayera had well-known history with…

"It's John's," the winged woman confirmed softly even as she saw sorrowful understanding dawn in Wally's eyes.

"You guys finally made up, huh?" The sadness lingered, but Wally made an effort to be cheerful anyway. Shayera knew that and loved him more for it – it was just like him to put others' feelings and needs before his own.

"Yeah," she confessed. "The baby was conceived about a month before John…" She trailed off and switched track. "I didn't even know I was pregnant till a couple weeks later."

"So it's a boy?"

Shayera smiled a knowing sort of smile, as if she were aware of some secret the rest of them didn't know. "Yes. Our son." She tenderly caressed her stomach with one hand.

"So, uh…how did Vixen take it?" Wally asked, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. Shayera grinned.

"John broke it off with her before we got back together. She wasn't happy about it, but…" She shrugged. Wally nodded.

"I bet she totally hates your guts now, right?"

"Actually, we're good friends," Shayera admitted. "We were friends before the break-up, and we saw no reason to stop just because John came to his senses."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that's not how Vixen saw it."

"Maybe not," Shayera conceded, "but we still stayed friends. She moved on to Vigilante pretty quickly, anyway – apparently they've had a 'mutual attraction' for one another ever since the mission to that mining colony*."

"No way," said Wally in disbelief. "Vixen and Vigilante?"

Shayera nodded and laughed. "They're actually pretty cute together."

"The cowboy and the model." Wally chuckled. "What a match."

"Want to see some photos of them?" Shayera offered.

"How did you get –"

"Vixen's a model, Wally. She loves the camera. She gave me a few."

"Wow, three years and you two are best buds even after you stole her boyfriend from her," Wally teased; Shayera whacked him on the arm. "Ow," he complained good-naturedly. "To be honest, I'd rather see photos of you and John."

"Oh, I have lots of _those_. They're in an envelope in my drawer."

Wally zipped over and fetched them, then settled down beside Shayera to view the photos while she kept up a running commentary on them all.

"That's us on our official second first date…there's one that the press took while we were out on patrol…that one John took of me…oh! – that's the Christmas snap from the year before last – look, you can see everyone…"

Wally smiled as he studied all the photos. He could just imagine John and Shayera doing all these things together; even though they'd kept their relationship secret the first time round, he hadn't truly been surprised when he found out about it. He'd always thought Shayera was a better match for his best friend than Vixen, so it pleased him to no end to have documented visual proof of their happiness as a couple.

But something was nagging at the back of his mind. As he peered more closely at the photos, he realized that in all of them, John was wearing his power ring on the fourth finger of his right hand.

_That's odd, _he thought. _Doesn't he usually wear it on his middle finger? _He voiced his thought to Shayera, who looked confused and a little concerned.

"John's always worn his ring on his fourth finger," she said. "Wally, are you okay? You're not suffering memory loss or anything, are you?"

Wally shrugged it off – it must be a mistake – and anyway, it was such a minor, minor detail.

"Nah, I'm okay," he said easily. He yawned. "I'm just tired – it's been a long day, and I got barely four hours of sleep last night."

Shayera arranged the photos neatly and stuck them back in their envelope. "Your old room's still in the same place," she told him.

"Yeah…you mind if I...?"

She nodded; Wally smiled at her and went out, being careful to replace his mask.

* * *

**_A/N: What did I tell you? Shocking, right? It's actually quite sad when you think about it - GL and Shayera get their happy ending together before it comes crashing down. Oh, well, that's life. What do you think?  
_**

**_*Refers to the mission location in Hunter's Moon. They never did mention the name of the place._**


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Hey again everybody! Here's Chapter Four to keep feeding you the story. But first, thanks to **Jess Marylin, Dextra2, HangInAround34, Yolinanimai, **and **AidenSurvival **for reviewing!**_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Captain Cold snickered to himself as he iced the bank guards. They didn't stand a chance against his newly-improved freeze gun – no chance at all. It was laughable, really, how easy it was to commit crimes nowadays.

_This would never have happened if Flash hadn't disappeared, _the middle-aged villain mused to himself. As always when he thought of his former nemesis, Captain Cold felt a queer mix of emotions well up inside him: glee that crime was so profitable now, delight at how easy his life was, a bit of disappointment that Flash would not show up to stop him, and a whole lot of bewilderment about the former. The other Rogues felt more or less the same, which was ridiculous, to say the least. Why should they care whether Flash was around or not? Hadn't they all tried to kill the speedster more than once? Oughtn't they be rejoicing that there was no one to stop them now?

Dismissing his wayward thoughts, Captain Cold froze off a chunk of the bank's vault and shattered the ice, freeing his way in. But just as he was about to enter the vault, a gust of wind whipped his cold gun from his hand.

"What the –" Captain Cold scanned his environment and almost froze himself when he saw Flash leaning against the wall and playing with his weapon. "F-_Flash_?"

"Hey there, Cap. Miss me?"

For once, Captain Cold didn't try to get his gun back. Instead he stared at the Scarlet Speedster for several long seconds before observing, "So the rumors were true. You _are _back."

"Aw, you _did _miss me." Flash grinned.

"I hate to admit it, but it wasn't half as fun being a villain without you around," Captain Cold grudgingly conceded.

"Didn't the League keep you in check?"

Captain Cold winced. "Exactly. Those other guys are heroes, to be sure – but they just don't have your style. Usually they leave us alone well enough – for about a month or two – and then they decide it's time to put us in jail again – and _poof! _– we're behind bars three minutes later."

"Hmm, that _might_ be more effective…" Flash mused thoughtfully.

Captain Cold kept one eye on the gun the speedster was still twirling around. If he could distract him long enough…

"What's the money for _this_ time, Cold?" Flash queried. "Mortgage? Bills?"

"Anniversary gift," Captain Cold grumbled. "Wife wants a diamond ring."

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," Flash quipped. "But you know I can't let you get away with this."

"You know, I was _so _hoping you would say that." With an evil grin, Captain Cold tossed out two flash-freeze bombs before ducking into the vault. He could still walk away with a gold bar or two…

"Ah, ah, ah."

Captain Cold nearly had a heart attack when he saw Flash standing in front of him, gently chiding him.

"Please," Flash mocked. "You didn't _really _think those freeze bombs would slow me down, did you?"

In spite of himself, Captain Cold grinned wryly. "Well, you certainly haven't lost your touch."

"Oh, stop it – you're gonna make my head swell."

Captain Cold put up a good fight, but in the end – inevitably – Flash neutralized him.

"You've been practicing these three years, haven't you?" the speedster remarked.

Captain Cold merely mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm gonna drop you off at the Rogues' bar."

Captain Cold looked up in surprise. "You're not taking me to Iron Heights?"

"I need you to spread the word that the Flash is back in town. The sooner everyone figures out that Central City's back under my protection, the better."

"Then could you drop me off a few blocks away and let me _walk_ into the bar of my own accord? I'd rather not get thrown in."

"Sorry, pal – no can do."

* * *

Wally trooped into his long-forgotten apartment, sneezing as he did so. It was indeed in quite a state, covered with a three-year-old carpet of dust. However, it could have been worse – at least the furniture all looked intact and the paint was only peeling and not bringing the walls down with it.

With a sigh, Wally tramped to his storeroom and unearthed the broom, mop, bucket, duster, and rags. Then he set about cleaning.

As he worked, he thought. After a good night's sleep on the Watchtower, he'd re-entered his personal code into the computer and had J'onn transport him back to Central. Once there, he wasted no time making his rounds around the city, checking up on the state of things and foiling any crimes he saw. Thanks to his rather public patrol, the entire city now knew their protector was back, and everyone rejoiced in it. Come on – one would have to be blind, deaf, and totally oblivious not to notice the awe, surprise, and pure joy on the citizens' faces when they saw the Flash run past their streets once more. Though Wally was touched that his city thought so well of him, he still needed time to adjust. He wasn't fully caught up yet, and while he wasn't completely freaking out like yesterday, he still felt like a stranger in this alien world.

A knock sounded on his door, and Wally froze in panic. _Oh, no – is that the landlady? Crap. _He hurriedly changed out of his Flash costume into a set of clothes that reeked of mothballs, but hesitated before answering the door. _Do I really want to reintroduce Wally West to the world _now_?_

Fortunately, his dilemma was solved for him when a familiar voice called through the door.

"I know you're there, Wally – you don't have to hide from me."

Wally relaxed immediately and pulled open the door. Dick Grayson stood outside, holding a paper bag of doughnuts from his favorite coffee shop.

"Mind if I come in?" the former Robin asked.

"Mm…you know I can't say no to those doughnuts," Wally joked as Dick handed him the bag and stepped inside.

Dick ran an appraising eye over the fairly neat apartment. "This place doesn't look half bad."

"I've been doing some cleaning," Wally admitted. He plucked a doughnut from the bag and bit into it with relish.

"So I see." Dick turned around to face Wally again, his face a good deal more serious than before. "Seriously, Wally, how are you?"

Wally swallowed the remainder of his doughnut and sighed. There was just no hiding from Dick – the man had known him for years, been his best friend before John was, and been trained by Batman, to boot. "I'm…okay, I guess. Still getting used to everything again."

"Did the League tell you about Green Lantern?"

Wally's face fell; Dick could have kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, man," he apologized. He hesitated before asking, "How are you holding up?"

Wally shrugged and reached for another doughnut to save himself the necessity of saying anything. But Dick wasn't letting him off that easily. He followed Wally to the couch and sat down next to him, waiting for him to finish eating. Wally being Wally, he polished off the entire bag of doughnuts before speaking again.

"You never expect this, you know?" he said, gazing at something far away. "You never expect to come back after three years – _three years_, Dick – and find out that one of your best friends is dead. And then you feel like such a dolt for crying because everybody else has already moved on, even if you haven't."

"Wally, nobody blames you," Dick assured him. "We all know you'll need some time to adjust. You don't even have to come back to the League till you're ready."

"Flash is ready," Wally said. "But Wally West is not – not yet, anyway." He exhaled and looked up at Dick. "But, hey – it's not all bad. Shayera told me she and John got back together – and now she's pregnant with his baby."

Dick grinned. "I know – it's unbelievable, isn't it? After all the drama that pair has been through..."

"Speaking of dating couples…" Wally gazed at his friend shrewdly. "Where's Kory? I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Kory and I…things didn't exactly work out between us."

Wally understood. "Oh, so you two…" He separated two fingers.

"Yeah. Kory's Queen of Tamaran now; and she's happily married to some general, or so I hear."

"Kory's _married_?"

"Uh-huh. So are Ollie and Dinah."

"Where _was _Ollie yesterday, anyway?" Wally questioned. "Is he still Green Arrow?"

"Nah," said Dick. "He stopped that when he became Mayor of Star City. He sends his regards."

Wally mulled that over before broaching his next question. "So…did you date anyone else after Kory?"

Dick smiled. "As a matter of fact, I'm with Babs now."

"Babs? As in Barbara Gordon?"

"Yep."

"Good for you, man," Wally congratulated. "Man, I haven't seen Barbara in _ages_ – not since your eighteenth birthday party, at least."

"What eighteenth birthday party?" Dick looked confused; Wally even more so.

"Come on, man – remember the big bash at Wayne Manor that you invited all the Titans to?"

"I spent my eighteenth birthday with Bruce on some private island."

"Oh. Maybe I have the wrong year."

"You must be talking about my seventeenth birthday," Dick suggested. "Now _that _was a party."

"Yeah, that must be it." Wally shook his head. "Sorry, the Speed Force made some things a little fuzzy. Anyway…" He grinned. "You and Batgirl, huh? How's that working out for you?"

A shadow passed Dick's face, but it soon vanished. "She's not Batgirl anymore. She goes by Oracle now."

"Not in the League?"

"No. And before you ask, Jericho isn't, either. He does help us out from time to time, but he spends most of his time with his art now."

"What about Jinx?"

Dick sighed, knowing Wally wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "Jinx went back to H.I.V.E."

"What? Why?" Wally demanded.

Dick shrugged. "I guess some people just can't change. If it makes you feel any better, she mostly sticks to robberies – none of the more serious stuff."

Wally sighed too and changed the subject. "So what happened with the Titans?"

Dick looked thoughtful. "We grew up. A while after Kory left, Bruce asked if the rest of us wanted to join the League. He said they were looking at a few new recruits, and there was a spot for us if we wanted it."

"So you up and joined?"

"It wasn't quite that simple. We took a while to decide – we had several meetings to discuss it. The Titans were awesome, but in the end we all agreed it was time to move on. Almost all of us were on the League's reserve roster at that point, anyway – it wasn't like it was that big a change."

"What happened to all the Towers?"

"They're still there – they act like extensions to the Metrotower, but the Leaguers don't take shifts in them; the former Titans are permanent caretakers of all the Towers. Changeling and Raven are in charge of the one in Jump City."

"Who's Changeling?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you wouldn't know," Dick remembered. "Changeling is Gar. He changed his name when he joined the League – but Cyborg and Raven still call him BB on occasion. And we're all still in the habit of referring to each other by our code names even amongst ourselves."

"You guys _did _live pretty much entirely in your superhero identities for almost seven years," Wally pointed out. "Are Gar and Rae still dancing around each other?"

Dick chuckled. "They officially hooked up last year."

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed. "What about everyone else? Who paired up?"

"Aqualad's with Bumblebee, Kole's dating Herald, Cyborg's with someone named Sue – she's not a hero – and I _think _Argent and Hotspot like each other, but neither of them will admit it."

"Ooh! Gossip!"

Dick shot him a half-disgusted, half-amused look. "Same old Wally."

"Same old Dick," Wally shot back with a grin. "Still a stick in the mud."

"I am _not_ –" Dick was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Give me a minute." He flipped out his phone. "Hello?"

While Dick engaged in conversation with whoever was on the other end, Wally took the time to think about what he'd told him. Thankfully, there was nothing really very shocking concerning the Titans, but he _was _disappointed that Jinx had reverted back to crime. He'd thought they had something…

"All right, see you in a bit. Bye." Dick stood up as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Back to Gotham?" Wally inquired.

"Back to Wayne Manor," Dick corrected. He glanced at Wally. "You're coming with me."

"I am? Why?"

"What do you think, idiot? Everyone wants to see you." He grinned slyly. "You remember Alfred, don't you?"

* * *

**_A/N: Tomorrow: Flash learns about the new status quo in Wayne Manor. Stay tuned!_**


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: As usual, we start by thanking my reviewers - this time they are **AidenSurvival, Fighter1357, Yolinanimai, Jess Marylin, The other other guy, **and **HangInAround34**. Thanks als****o to those who placed this story on alerts or favorites.**  
_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Wonder Woman, in her civilian identity of Diana Prince, navigated the halls of Wayne Manor with an ease of direction that made it obvious she had spent much time here. When she'd first come here, she'd gotten lost, but now…

She pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Alfred, ever the faithful butler, making lunch.

"Good afternoon, Miss Diana."

"Alfred, have you seen –"

"Master Bruce is in Master Timothy's bedroom, madam," Alfred answered her smoothly.

Diana couldn't help a wry smile. "Thank you." She was just about to head there when the doorbell rang. Alfred made as if to get it, but Diana told him not to trouble himself.

"You just stay here and see to those delicious custard puffs of yours," she said.

Alfred nodded, his eyes twinkling. "As you insist."

* * *

"How's Bruce these days?" Wally inquired as he and Dick waited for Alfred to get the door. "I didn't get a chance to really talk to him – and I seriously doubt he'd tell me the truth, anyway."

"He's been good," Dick replied. "WayneTech is doing very well, and Batman's been keeping Gotham's underworld under control."

"What are the tabloids labeling him now? Is he still Gotham's most eligible bachelor?" Wally grinned; it was a well-known fact that most of Gotham believed Bruce Wayne would never marry.

"Hardly," Dick chortled. "He's engaged now."

"What? _Engaged_?" Wally was amazed. "To whom?"

Just then the door was opened, and Wally found himself staring into Diana's blue eyes. Dick's knowing grin grew even wider, and it didn't take long for Wally to put two and two together. His jaw dropped.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Hello, Wally," Diana greeted warmly. "Dick."

"Hi there, Di."

Wally blinked away his shock as they entered the mansion. "So, Diana, I hear congratulations are in order?" he said slyly.

"Oh, so you've heard about that."

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Diana shrugged. "It wasn't an overly important detail."

Wally stared. "Princess, you and I must have a very different idea of what's 'important'. But I have to ask…_how _are you guys managing this? I mean, you don't exactly have a secret identity…"

"Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne met in Paris during the early days of the Justice League," Diana reminded him. "Further meetings between the two inspired certain sparks that led to a deeper intimacy."

Wally gave her a funny look. "Are you quoting the magazines on that?"

"It's a perfectly plausible explanation," Diana pointed out. "With the way the public keeps watch on Bruce, it's impossible to hide anything he does. Everyone knows Bruce Wayne is getting married – but nobody knows about Batman and Wonder Woman."

"I suppose that's one way of handling it," Wally agreed. "Next question: how did you conquer the Great Bat?"

"That," said a new voice, "is none of your business."

"Hey, Bats," Wally called cheerily. "Congrats on your impending nuptials."

"How's Tim?" Diana asked.

Bruce's face remained unreadable. "No change."

"Wait…" His jovial mood fading, Wally looked from Bruce to Diana to Dick. "What happened to Tim?"

Dick's expression tightened as he replied, "Joker kidnapped him two months ago. We didn't manage to get to him until it was too late. Now he's perpetually smiling that insane richtus grin."

"Oh, my God," Wally breathed; he cautiously looked at Bruce. "Did you get Joker?"

"Tim did," came the curt response. "He shot a bullet through his head."

Wally didn't know how to respond to that. "Oh," he said feebly. "Well…at least Tim's still alive, right?"

"Wally." Dick's voice was heavy. "Trust me, death is better than what Joker did to Tim. Tim's psyche is so traumatized, he might as well be completely insane."

Wally opened and closed his mouth silently like a fish. He couldn't imagine the sweet, innocent ten-year-old falling victim to a fate so horrible. Even though he hadn't known the current Robin personally, he knew the whole Batclan – Bruce and Dick, especially – cared deeply for him.

"Isn't there any hope of recovery?" Wally asked.

"It's still too early to tell," Diana said. "But he has had moments of lucidity. J'onn says there is a chance he'll return to normal."

"Oh, well…at least _that_'s something, right?" Wally glanced, again, at Bruce, whose face softened.

"I appreciate your concern, Wally – but you've got several people to meet. Dick, can you take him?"

Dick nodded. "Of course."

Bruce inclined his head in acknowledgment, then turned to Diana. "Shall we?"

The Amazon princess nodded, and they went out together. Dick turned to Wally.

"Come on – Alfred should be in the kitchen."

Alfred was indeed in the kitchen; he was just pulling out the last tray of custard puffs from the oven.

"Hey, Jeeves," Wally greeted. Alfred turned around with a fatherly smile.

"Hello, Master Wallace. It's exceedingly good to have you back with us," the butler said affectionately. Wally beamed.

"Thanks, Alfred." His eyes moved to the tray of puffs, from which an absolutely delectable smell was rising. "Can I –"

"Help yourself, Master Wallace," Alfred invited generously. "Only, save two trays for the others, if you please."

* * *

Barbara Gordon, Oracle, heard Wally West and Dick Grayson long before she saw them. The two friends were ribbing each other loudly, and that, coupled with the enhanced acoustics of the Batcave, led to her knowing of their presence before they actually emerged, Wally carrying a tray of Alfred's custard puffs.

"It's about time," she said. "Really, how long does it take to say hello to Alfred?"

"Alfred was baking," said Dick, "and you know how Wally is with food."

"Hey!" Wally objected. "Hyper-accelerated metabolism here. Hey, Babs," he greeted. "We come bearing…"

He stopped short as the former Batgirl turned herself around…without getting up.

"…gifts?" he finished in utter bafflement as he stared at the wheelchair she was sitting on. Confusion gave way to horror as he realized that no, her legs were not in casts. "You didn't tell me about _this_," he hissed, whirling accusingly on Dick.

"I asked him not to," Barbara interjected.

"_Barbara_ – why the hell not?" Wally demanded.

She shrugged. "Maybe I wanted your memory of me to stay unchanged, at least for a little while."

"_This _is why you're not Batgirl anymore," Wally realized. He glanced between Barbara and Dick. "How did this _happen_?"

"Joker," Dick almost spat out the simple reply. His fingers curled involuntarily into fists.

"Dick," Barbara reprimanded. "It's fine – Wally, it's _fine_," she insisted, seeing that the speedster was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Fine?" he repeated in a strangled voice. "How can it be _fine_? You're paralyzed!"

"But I'm not useless," she snapped. "I can still fight crime as Oracle. I work as mission control for the Batclan, I carry out technological espionage for the League, I source valuable intel for various heroes around the globe – and don't you think for one minute that I couldn't still kick your ass if I wanted to."

Wally forced himself to calm down. "You're really okay with this?" he said in amazement.

"Well, no," she admitted, "but there's no sense whining about something I can't change. I make do with what I have – that's all anyone can do."

Her words struck a chord within Wally – while he wasn't paralyzed, he _was _still stuck playing catch-up with his life, and he was doing the best he could with what life had decided to present him with.

"I can understand that," he agreed.

Barbara nodded sympathetically. "So, are you going to give me my treats or what?"

Wally looked down at the tray in his hands; he had all but forgotten about it. "Oh, yeah – here you go." He set it down on an empty spot on the console.

Dick glanced at his watch. "I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on – Babs especially can tell you a whole load of information…" He smiled fondly at his girlfriend. "But I have to get to the Metrotower for my shift. I'll see you guys later." He patted Wally on the shoulder, gave Barbara a quick kiss, and exited the Batcave.

Barbara picked up a custard puff and turned to Wally. "So, how was the Speed Force?"

* * *

Star reporter Lois Lane dropped down in the seat next to Clark. "You'll never guess what I just heard, Smallville."

Clark absently looked up from his work. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Word on the street is that the Flash is finally back from wherever he disappeared to three years ago." Lois's stare bored into him with all the intensity of a nine megawatt light bulb. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Um…" Clark rubbed his neck uncomfortably, causing Lois to raise an eyebrow. "I was going to tell you," he vowed. "It just…slipped my mind."

"The biggest story of the year and it just _slipped your mind_?" Lois repeated incredulously. "Do you have any idea how much Perry is ranting about why I couldn't get the inside scoop on Flash's return from Superman?"

"Lois!" Clark protested, looking around furtively.

"Don't 'Lois' me, Clark Kent – it's a well-known fact that I hold exclusive rights to interview Superman. Naturally people assume we have some sort of understanding."

"We _do_!"

"Then maybe you can explain to me why you forgot to tell me about this."

Clark sighed. "Lois, I know you want the story –"

"It's not about the _story_, Clark," Lois declared surprisingly. "It's the fact that you didn't tell me one of your closest friends is back from the grave."

"Back from the Speed Force, Lois," Clark corrected. "He didn't die."

"Whatever." Lois sounded dismissive. "Didn't you think I'd want to _know _that something so wonderful had happened? We've been married _how _long and you don't think I'd want to share in –"

Clark wryly pulled her closer to him, interrupting her tirade as he placed her on his lap.

"Lois, honey," he said placatingly, "I promise you, I was going to tell you. But Flash only got back two days ago; he's still acclimatizing to the many changes that have happened in the past three years. He doesn't even know we're married. I wanted to try to keep things a little quiet for him – give him time to adjust."

Lois' violet eyes softened. "If you think I would've told anyone if you told me not to, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"I didn't want to make you feel frustrated that you can't write the story just yet," Clark explained.

"Some things are more important than a story." She took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips, her gold wedding band gleaming in the light.

* * *

Wally stopped on the porch to gather his thoughts. Today had been another long day. He had spent most of the afternoon at Wayne Manor before venturing to the Central City orphanage as Flash. The kids had been utterly delighted to see him, and he'd spent a boisterous hour with them before running around the city for his evening patrol. All seemed to be well – he hadn't encountered any crimes, at least – it seemed the villains were all laying low after his miraculous return. Still, he'd made sure to check in on the Rogues' bar to ensure that those who weren't in jail were there and not up to any mischief. Once he'd confirmed the safety of his city for tonight, he had gone home to freshen up before heading over to his next stop.

Dusk had fallen over Central by the time he reached his destination. The neighborhood he'd gone to was calm and serene. Wally took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, his Aunt Iris appeared.

"Wally…" she breathed, her eyes shining with emotion. Wally made sure to smile an extra-wide smile at her.

"Hi, Aunt Iris." He was about to say something else – maybe apologize that he had taken so long to come home – but Iris West-Allen didn't give him the chance. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms tightly around her beloved nephew and pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Welcome back, Wally," she murmured against his shoulder, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't – " he started to say; but she cut him off with a gentle, "Ssh," and simply stroked his hair with all the tenderness of a mother. What she said next – whispered purposefully in his ear – made Wally's eyes shine brilliantly with tears.

"Barry would have been proud."

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Wally. So many things he needs to get used to...**_

_**Now, of course, is when you guys review and help me sympathize with our favorite speedster ;) That said, tomorrow's chapter will feature another life-changing event for Wally. See you for that!  
**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: This is an extra-long chapter because of the great event I mentioned. But first - thanks to my reviewers **Yolinanimai, Jess Marylin, LadyDragonfly123, Powerman911, Fighter1357, JDP95, **and **HangInAround34**. Also, please note: I am not very familiar with the Young Justice continuit****y - I'm following DCAU, where Young Justice never existed (technically, the Teen Titans weren't part of the DCAU either, but it's easier to fit in than YJ).**_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Shayera reached for the bottle of water on the table and muttered a quiet curse in Thanagarian when she wasn't quite able to get it. J'onn pragmatically reached over and picked it up for her.

Shayera scowled slightly, but she accepted the bottle with thanks. J'onn sighed.

"There is no shame in needing to ask for help, Shayera," he chided gently.

Her scowl did not smoothen. "It's just a bottle – I should be able to pick it up myself," she muttered irritably.

"All forms of movement will be limited at this stage of your pregnancy," J'onn reminded her. "No one thinks less of you for needing a little help now and again."

Shayera sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I just want this to be over with. It feels like I've been huge _forever_."

A small smile quirked the Martian's lips. "Patience, Shayera. Your baby will be born in due time."

"He's sure taking his own sweet time about it." She unscrewed the bottle cover and took a few sips. Replacing the cap, she noticed J'onn's blank expression and rolled her eyes. "If I'm boring you, you don't have to stay," she told him.

"Not at all," he assured her quickly. "I was simply thinking about Wally, that is all."

Shayera nodded. "It's still a little hard to believe he's actually back, isn't it? I honestly think he's adjusting better than we are."

"It has only been one week, Shayera," J'onn pointed out reasonably.

"Well, people don't call him the Fastest Man Alive for nothing. You know he's going back to work today?"

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "As Wally West?"

"Yep. Clark and Iris helped him arrange everything for his return. Apparently, Wally West has been working as a forensic analyst for some secret FBI operation that no one was supposed to know anything about – hence why he hasn't been seen for three years."

"That is an acceptable explanation," J'onn commended. "Who came up with it?"

"Vic did."

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "The Question, or Cyborg?"

"Question." A gasp suddenly escaped Shayera, and she doubled over, clutching her swollen abdomen.

J'onn sprang up in alarm and concern. "Shayera? What is it?"

Breathing deeply, Shayera looked up at him. "I think the baby's coming."

J'onn needed no other explanation. "I'll prep the med bay."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Linda asked as she drove Wally to the police lab.

Wally inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I guess so," he said. "I've had a week to adjust to everything, and I know all the important news." Still, his fingers tightened imperceptibly on his lap. Linda reached over to take his hand in hers.

"It'll be just fine," she assured him. She stopped the car just outside the entrance to the lab and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Go on," she said, with an encouraging smile.

Wally smiled back and got out of the car. Mentally preparing himself, he straightened his shoulders and walked through the sliding doors.

In retrospect, he probably should have expected the loud cheers, triumphant whoops, and vigorous applause he received as a reception. It wasn't every day your colleague came back from a three-year hush-hush stint with the FBI. Still, Wally was overwhelmed by the welcome he got. Everywhere he looked, people were yelling out comments – remarks like, "Well done, Wally!", or, "You go, West!", or, "Good to see you!", and of course, the ever-present, "Welcome back!"

Amid the mass of people, Wally searched for the one face he had most been looking forward to seeing at work.

"Hunter!" he cried, spotting his friend near the back of the crowd. Pushing his way through the throng, he called out, "Hey, Hunter!"

Hunter Zolomon merely raised one thin eyebrow when Wally approached him. "So, you're finally back," he said. "A _lot _of people have been looking for you, West."

Wally grinned at the typically understated response – it was just like Hunter to downplay all the fuss. Wally actually found it a fresh relief from the all the commotion his welcomes so far had involved.

"Nice to see you too, Hunter," he said, clapping his friend on the back.

Hunter kept his expression carefully neutral as he casually inquired, "So." Wally looked at him. "FBI, eh?"

"Yeah," Wally confessed sheepishly. "I would've told you, but they wouldn't let me – I had to literally disappear when I took the job."

Hunter nodded absently. "Still…good for you, kid. But I gotta say…" Here the gruff analyst actually cracked a smile. "I'm glad you're back, West. It's too quiet here without you."

Wally's grin widened.

* * *

Vigilante startled bolt upright when Vixen barreled past him on her way to the medical bay.

"Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed in his Western accent. "Slow down, honey – where's the fire?"

"Not now, Vij," his girlfriend of eighteen months replied. "Shayera's contractions started two hours ago – she's in full-blown labor."

"The baby's comin'?"

"What did I just say?" Vixen demanded as she vanished around the corner. "How is she?" she questioned of J'onn as soon as she entered med bay.

"Her water just broke," the Martian informed her. "Her contractions are strong and regular, but they're still fairly far apart. It will be some hours before she's ready to push."

"Have you told the others?"

"Not yet. I see no sense in making them worry before Shayera is ready to deliver."

"Worry?" Vixen repeated. "Why should we worry? Is there a problem?"

J'onn hesitated. "It might be nothing. We'll cross that bridge when we –"

"J'onn J'onzz." Vixen placed her hands on her hips. "Believe it or not, that's my best friend in there. If there's something wrong with her or her baby, I want to know about it. _Now_."

J'onn sighed. "The baby is breech," he admitted. "If it doesn't turn by itself before Shayera has to push, we have to try to turn it – but if that doesn't work, we may have to operate."

"Okay." Vixen kept her voice calm. "And when will we have to take definite action?"

J'onn considered that. "The birth canal has only just started dilating, and this is Shayera's first pregnancy, so…we'll let her labor run its course for another five hours or so before we intervene."

Vixen nodded. "Got it. I'm sure you have medical stuff to prepare or something – I'll stay with her and keep her company."

"I appreciate it," J'onn thanked her.

Vixen slipped into Shayera's ward and found the Thanagarian mother-to-be pacing around the room, groaning with each contraction.

"How you holding up, girl?" she asked in friendly concern.

"So far, so good," Shayera replied.

"You need anything?" the animal-imitator offered.

"I'll let you know, thanks." Shayera groaned again as another contraction seized her. "Oh…_yom shigureth_…actually, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go find J'onn and ask him where he keeps the damn painkillers."

* * *

The computer beeped, signaling that the results of the DNA test that had been ordered were ready. Wally came over to the monitor and studied the analysis.

"Yes!" he rejoiced under his breath.

"Got a break?" Fred Nunez inquired from his work station nearby.

"You bet." Wally grinned as he clicked the button to print. "I just found the perpetrator for the Aster case."

Fred shook his head in some amazement. "You haven't even been back twelve hours and you've already nailed a crook. How do you do it, Wally?"

"I guess I just have an eye for these things." Wally tugged the facsimile from the printer and went off to find his boss, Liam Robbins.

As he glanced at the sheet in his hand, Wally felt an immense sort of satisfaction. There was nothing like catching a bad guy, whether in costume or out. The first part of the day had been crazy, to be sure – he'd barely been able to get any work done, what with colleagues coming up to talk to him every few minutes. But now, he was approaching the end of his eleven-hour shift, and things had mostly settled down again. It was amazing how well everyone at work had taken his reappearance.

And, of course, forensically confirming a criminal's guilt had just about made his day; Wally felt another piece of his life slide back into place with his discovery.

"Where're you headed, West?"

Wally looked up to find Robbins standing in front of him.

"I was actually looking for you," he answered, passing Robbins the paper. "I analyzed that coin with the paint blob that Chyre's guys found at the Aster crime scene. When I scraped off the paint, I managed to get a partial DNA sample. I ran the profile; it matches the DNA from the victim's nails. And the news gets better – I managed to trace that same DNA to a sample we have on record from a previous case. Guy by the name of Mac Hawkins."

"Well done, West," Robbins said appreciatively. "I can see why the FBI wanted you."

Gratified, Wally smiled – but just then a distinct vibration from his lab coat pocket claimed his attention. If it had been his phone, it wouldn't have been a problem – but it was not his phone. It was his Justice League comm. link, which he had switched off. For it to vibrate even when it was supposed to be off meant that someone on the Watchtower had remotely reactivated it – and that was only done in emergency situations.

But of course, Wally couldn't possibly explain all that to Robbins.

_ Call my phone, call my phone, _he urged whoever was causing his comm. to beep. Thankfully, a few seconds later, his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call." At Robbins' nod, Wally dug his phone out. "Wally West."

_"Wally, Shayera's about to deliver her baby," _Batman's voice informed him. _"You might want to come up here."_

Wally gaped for a few seconds before regaining his voice. "I'll be right there," he promised. Stowing his phone away, he glanced at Robbins, who looked curious.

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"One of my best friends is having a baby," Wally explained quickly.

A smile came onto Robbins' face and he raised his hand. "Say no more. Your shift is nearly over, anyway – and I'm not going to begrudge you a few minutes when your friend is going through something so important. You can go."

"Thank you, sir." Wasting no more time, Wally hastily made his exit.

* * *

Batman was waiting for Flash when he materialized on the Watchtower's teleport pad. The Dark Knight quickly filled him in on what was going on while they made their way to med bay.

"Shayera went into labor thirteen hours ago," he reported. "The baby was breech, but J'onn managed to turn it around. The four of us and Vixen have been taking turns monitoring her and keeping her company."

"Four of you…meaning you, Supes, J'onn, and Diana?"

"Yes."

"Why was I the only Founder not alerted?" Flash demanded. "Didn't you guys think to call me earlier?"

"We were letting you do your job," Batman said. "You didn't miss much, anyway. Shayera's just about to start pushing." He paused just outside the med bay. "She's been asking for you."

Without further ado, Flash darted into the ward. Shayera was propped up on the bed, already hooked up to several medical monitors. A sheen of sweat glistened on her skin and she was unconsciously flapping her wings about, probably as a coping mechanism for the pain. Diana and Vixen were both with her, each holding one of her hands. J'onn was keeping a sharp eye on her vitals while Superman hovered nearby, clearly out of his element but desiring to show his support.

Shayera caught sight of Flash standing by the door. "Wally," she gasped, panting.

Flash immediately zoomed to her side. "You okay?" he inquired anxiously.

"Am I _okay_?" she repeated. "Do I _look _okay to you?"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"You _bet_ that's a no. Childbirth hurts!"

"Shayera – I need you to push, now," J'onn instructed.

An agonized yell ripped from her throat as she strained her muscles. Shayera pushed twice before J'onn reported that the head was crowning.

"Another push, Shayera," he ordered.

"What?" she cried in horror.

Superman was looking extremely uncomfortable by now; Batman simply watched stoically from his corner.

Shayera screamed again as the third push tensed her abdomen. Flash squeezed her shoulder, as Vixen and Diana were still holding her hands – she was probably breaking their fingers. Well, Vixen's fingers, anyway – Diana was way too strong for that. Unless Vixen was mimicking a monkey.

"Hang in there, Shay," Flash soothed.

For the next ten minutes, according to J'onn's instructions, Shayera pushed and strained with every ounce of strength she had to get the baby out of her body.

Finally, J'onn informed them, "The head's out." He placed a comforting hand on Shayera's arm. "One more push, Shayera."

"You have _got _to be _kidding _me!"

"Just one more, Shay," Vixen consoled her.

"You can do it," Diana encouraged.

"Now, Shayera!" J'onn directed.

"Yeearrghh!" Shayera cried as she pushed for a final time; the rest of her baby's body slid out easily. J'onn clipped the umbilical cord and carefully wrapped the wailing infant in a blanket. Superman winced as the baby's cries intensified.

"He's got a good set of lungs on him," he commented.

J'onn, meanwhile, had placed the baby in Shayera's arms; the boy quietened at his mother's touch.

"Would you look at that," Vixen marveled. "He's adorable. Hi there, boo," she cooed.

"The gods have blessed you," Diana agreed.

Shayera was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and her whole body ached – but she was every inch the proud mother. She positively glowed as she held her baby – her absolutely perfect son. His skin was tan under the crusted blood they hadn't washed off yet, his hair was jet black, and his eyes were green. Shayera gently ran her fingers across his smooth back; eventually, she knew, his wings would grow there.

As everyone crowded around to see the baby, Shayera gazed at her son – born from a coupling that had surmounted monumental odds – and her eyes filled with moisture. Then she thought of his father, and of all they had accomplished together, and all their son would grow up to do.

"Wally," she said softly, "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, Shay?" he asked.

Shayera looked up at him. "John…he would have wanted you to be the godfather." Noting the speedster's stunned expression, she continued, "And there's no one else I'd rather have, either."

A gentle smile graced Flash's face. "Of course I'll be the kid's godfather," he accepted. He peered down at the contented baby in Shayera's arms and felt his voice catch as he queried, "You got any idea what you want to call him?"

Shayera cast a knowing glance in Batman's direction. "Batman told me he met our son – mine and John's – when he went to the future."

Flash understood. "So what's his name?"

"Rex." Shayera blinked away the tears. If only John could be here…

"It's certainly appropriate," Diana agreed, "especially since Rex Mason died the year before John." Well, that explained why Flash hadn't seen Metamorpho anywhere.

"Rex Hol." Vixen tried the name out. "I like it."

But Shayera shook her head. "No," she said. "Not Hol. Stewart." She caught Batman's eye and he nodded, smiling, giving her further confidence in her choice.

"Rex Hol Stewart."

* * *

_**A/N: That little baby above ties in this whole thing to Batman Beyond, of course ;)**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Hey, everyone - I'm kind of in a hurry today, so thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven _

It was a breezy day in Central City. The air had not been still for a minute. There was a constant gentle wind blowing through the windows and rustling the leaves on the trees, and sudden gusts were perpetually bending grass blades throughout the city.

Wally made his way through the green graveyard until he reached the headstone he was looking for.

"Morning, Uncle Barry," he greeted as he bent down to place a flower on the grave. "Aunt Iris says hi." Wally exhaled. "It's a really different world out here – certainly not the one I'm used to. But I think I've been managing okay. Things are nearly back to normal – not bad considering how long I was gone, right?"

There was, of course, no response, save for the soft whoosh of the wind that ruffled his red hair. Wally sighed.

"I know you always told me not to compare myself to you, but I can't help wondering…" He hesitated. "If you had been me, would you have been able to find your way out of the Speed Force more quickly? Would you have come back sooner?"

Again, there was no answer – nor was Wally expecting one. But in the years since Barry Allen had died, his nephew found that talking about his doubts and fears at his gravesite was a good way to think. Wally had taken to coming here whenever he needed to get away for a while to clear his head.

Today, the comfortingly familiar sensation of standing by Barry's grave helped him reach the conclusion that he needed to be reminded of – there was no point comparing what if's or what could have been's. There was just the present, here and now.

In the month since his return, Wally had successfully caught up on practically everything that had transpired during his absence. The major occurrences like John's death and the Titans' disbandment had, of course, been described to him by his friends; but other, more minor, details had also gradually been revealed as he re-adjusted to the real world – such as Lex Luthor's permanent incarceration on Stryker's Island after he very nearly destroyed the world; Black Canary's reduced role in the League because of her two-year old daughter taking up so much time; Huntress and Question living together; the rise of a new society of supervillains called the Anti-Justice League (_Really, couldn't they come up with something more original? _Wally scoffed); and so on and so forth. By now, Wally felt almost completely at ease with reality; he had, to all intents and purposes, re-adjusted fully after his three-year absence.

Almost.

There were a few things Wally couldn't quite place – marginal differences that couldn't be explained by the time lapse. John wearing his ring on his fourth finger and Dick remembering a seventeenth birthday party but not an eighteenth weren't the only things that didn't make sense to Wally's mind – there were various other factors, disparities so small they were practically insignificant. J'onn's wife's name was spelled Myn, not Ming; Linda claimed their first date had been in Central City, but Wally thought he remembered taking her out to Keystone; Zatanna, when casting spells, spoke entire sentences backwards rather than just reversing the words but keeping the regular word order; he'd been fairly sure Green Arrow and Black Canary had hooked up first, but apparently Question and Huntress had been together before them; the Flash Museum had been opened in 2011 instead of 2010; Steel City was spelled Steele City – Wally wondered if his spelling was _that_ horrible; Speedy could recall with perfect clarity an argument Wally had no memory of; and Titans Tower in Jump City was on a peninsula, not an island – Wally suspected that the so-called 'island' had always been connected to the mainland via a thin isthmus, but that until recently the water level had covered the land bridge. The Justice League's communication frequency was a little different, too – Wally had had to retune his comm. link to match it – but they could easily have changed it sometime in the past three years, even if Wally couldn't figure out why they would want to.

While these discrepancies were odd, they were really extremely trivial, and certainly had no major effect on his life. Wally assumed his cross-dimensional trip through the Speed Force had altered his perception of a few minor things – he knew time travel, especially, could play havoc with a person's memories and experiences. And everyone was prone to forgetting things at times.

So, overall, Wally, once he disregarded all the tiny differences, had settled in very well indeed. Flash had rejoined the League full-time and reclaimed his spot in the Founders' conference room, Wally West's life was back to normal, and his friends, both superhero and civilian, had more than easily accepted his return. Life was good.

Wally lingered for several more minutes at Barry's resting place before making his way to another grave in the same cemetery that he had taken to visiting on a regular basis.

"Hey, John," he said affectionately, gazing at the simple words carved into the headstone: _John Stewart, Marine, Green Lantern, Justice League Founder – but most importantly, a hero to the end. _

Wally still found it strange that although there was a memorial dedicated to the deceased Green Lantern in his home city of Detroit – a lavish affair which bore a stone monument carved in the shape of the Green Lantern power ring battery, with the Corps' insignia etched in full detail – John Stewart's actual resting place was here, in this simple grave in Central City. Superman told Wally that the other Founders had decided to bury John's remains in Central as a sort of favor to both John and Wally – John because he had never seen his best friend again and would have wanted to be near Wally in some sense of the word, Wally because they knew that once he returned and learned about it he would want to visit John as often as he visited Barry.

He would have to make sure to thank them for that, later – somehow, he had never gotten around to it.

"Shayera and Rex are doing great – you should see Rex," Wally continued talking to the grave. "Kid's only a month old, but he's already driving Shay up the wall with all the nighttime feedings. And man, can he _yell_. I swear, when he cries, the whole Watchtower can hear him. He's gonna make a fine general one day – he'll have no trouble making everyone hear his orders." Wally chuckled softly to himself before he sighed.

"I still miss you, you know?" he continued sadly. "One month isn't enough time to get used to the fact that your best friend is dead. Hell, John, a whole _year _isn't enough time. Uncle Barry died six years ago – well, I guess it's nine now – but I still miss him a lot. You never forget the people you've loved and lost – never stop wishing that they're still here with you."

Wally paused to smooth out a small patch of flattened grass, which he then proceeded to sit on.

"I have something to tell you," he said, gazing more earnestly at John's name. "It's about Linda." Wally smiled at the thought of his Korean-descended girlfriend. "John, I really think she's the one. She and I've been together more than a year – wait, it's actually four years…arghh, time travel is confusing," he complained. "My point is, Linda is my first steady girlfriend since I was a teenager…" (He purposely tried not to think about Jinx) "…and she waited for me for three whole years." Wally still felt somewhat awed at that. "It would have been so easy for her to give up and just date someone else – and no one would have blamed her for it – but she didn't. She had faith; she kept believing in me, believing I would come back. How many people can say they've found someone like that?"

Wally paused again. "John, I'm gonna propose to her." Here he smiled, his mind shifting to a picture of him marrying Linda. "I bought the ring a few days ago – crystal and platinum, cost me a bomb – but she's worth it – she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm gonna do it today." His tone turned wistful. "Too bad you couldn't be here to clap me on the back and congratulate me, huh?"

Wally sighed and got to his feet. "Still, wish me luck, old pal. I'll come back and tell you all about it once she says yes." He patted the headstone. "See you tomorrow, buddy."

* * *

"Imagine the FBI specifically wanting _your _boyfriend for a super-secret government project," Marla gushed in undisguised awe and admiration.

Linda rolled her eyes as she edited a segment of news footage on her computer. "Marla, you've been going on about that for nearly a month. Aren't you bored of that topic by now?"

"How could I possibly be bored? It's the freaking _FBI_! I'll never look at Wally West the same way again." Marla sighed dreamily. "He's like the hero in a thrilling spy movie, with the perfect happy ending."

Linda raised an eyebrow while inwardly marveling at how their roles had been reversed. Used to be, she would be the one gushing like a love struck teenager while Marla played the resigned friend who pretended to be interested for her sake. The years had truly mellowed Marla Duncan.

"You think Wally's a hero?"

"Well, of course I do! Don't you?"

Linda knew he was, of course, but as his dutiful girlfriend, she had a part to play in keeping his second life as the Flash secret. So she simply nodded noncommittally and changed the subject.

"What, exactly, is 'the perfect happy ending'?" she asked wryly.

"Why, the hero always has a girlfriend – and he has to go away for a time – but then he comes back and marries her, of course!" Typical Marla – she was a die-hard romantic if you dug deep enough.

"Marriage?" Linda chuckled. She hadn't even thought about that, and honestly passed it off as a joke on Marla's part – but then she caught sight of her friend's eager face and blinked. "You really think Wally's gonna propose?"

"I'm sure he will," Marla replied. "Come on – you waited for him for _three years_; he'd have to be insane not to propose. And he's the only guy who managed to get you over your huge crush on Flash. Speaking of which, isn't it just awesome that Flash is back, too?"

Linda said nothing, instead letting Marla talk to her heart's content – but as she continued editing video footage, she couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to Marla's words.

* * *

That evening, Linda took extra care to dress up nicely for her date with Wally – somewhere in her subconscious, Marla's suggestion that Wally would propose soon had had a psychological impact. What if he proposed tonight? She wanted to look good for it.

She was just putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when someone rang the doorbell. Knowing who it would be, she smiled as she went to answer.

Sure enough, Wally stood outside, grinning cheerfully at her.

"Hi," he said. "You ready to go?"

"Just about," she agreed, grabbing her purse from the nearby table.

They went to their favorite restaurant downtown, next to the Central City Park, and enjoyed a pleasant dinner together. Then they strolled about for a bit in the moonlit park, exchanging easy conversation. At around ten o' clock, Wally drove Linda back to her apartment and stood outside her door as they said goodnight.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Wally," Linda said sincerely, as she leaned upwards to kiss him.

"Good," said Wally, "because I have something to ask you." There was something else in his tone besides the usual tenderness he always used with her – Linda heard a hint of nervousness and just a dash of excitement, and that tipped her off as to what he was going to do.

"Does it involve a ring?" she asked shrewdly; they had always been able to be open with each other – there were no uncomfortable silences or awkward questions between Wally West and Linda Park.

"Yes," Wally admitted sheepishly, unsurprised that Linda seemed to know what was up.

"Okay," Linda said. "Go on, then." She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling with joy as Wally got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet ring box, and opened it to reveal the engagement ring.

"Linda Mae Park," he began, "will you –"

But just at that moment, he was interrupted by a sudden noise from inside Linda's apartment. Wind appeared from nowhere, lightwieght objects streaming with the air towards the swirling, colorful vortex in the middle of Linda's living room. Wally stood up and pulled Linda behind him; Linda herself stared wide-eyed at the portal.

A multitude of colored streaks of light poured from the vortex, quickly taking shape and coalescing into a solid form as the portal closed. Both Wally's and Linda's jaws dropped in absolute shock, because there, standing in front of them, was the unmistakable figure of the Flash, in his distinctive red and yellow suit.

It was impossible, yet obviously true – Flash looked properly solid, if a little disoriented. He and Wally stared at each other for several long minutes before Wally said the first thing that popped into his head – the only explanation he could find for the existence of a second Flash.

"Barry?" he questioned hesitantly. Was it possible Barry had survived his clash with the Anti-Monitor's anti-matter cannon all those years ago by entering the Speed Force?

Flash blinked once before shaking his head slowly. "I'm not Barry," he said, and Wally gasped at his voice – it sounded exactly like him!

A horrible suspicion began to form in Wally's mind, but he still asked, "Then who are you?"

The other Flash looked as flabbergasted as Wally felt. Then he slowly pulled off his cowl, revealing a face that was like Wally's own reflection. Behind Wally, Linda gasped.

"I think I'm you."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Hi guys! I want to apologize for this late update, as well as for leaving you hanging a few extra hours after what I'm sure was a ginormous cliffhanger - but I assure you, I had a good reason. I was unable to get at the computer because I was traveling, and all the time I was thinking guiltily that I should have warned you guys about this yesterday. Still, many thanks to my awesome reviewers **DS2010, Fighter1357, jazbez, Theshadowwithinyoursoul, Mr. Nikelai, Kyer, JDP95, **and **Jess Marylin**.**  
_

_**One little aside here: someone mentioned that Hunter Zolomon from two chapters ago was the second Zoom, and therefore a Flash villain. Very true - but just to avoid any confusion, the Zoom Flash had to enter the Speed Force to defeat at the beginning of this story was Eobard Thawne. Hunter has not yet undergone the transformation, and thus, is still Wally's friend. I kind of like it that way, too.**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"Let me get this straight," said Wally as he paced around Linda's apartment with as little speed as possible (he didn't want to make the floor explode or anything). "You are me, and I am you. That much is certain – and I've seen enough to know that we are either different versions of the same person from different points in the timeline, or we are copies of the same person, but living in different…worlds, realities, dimensions – whatever you want to call it."

"Right," agreed the other Flash from his position on Linda's couch.

"Three years ago, you" – Wally pointed at the Flash – "had to enter the Speed Force to defeat a villain, and you've only just managed to find your way out. And since you used Linda as an anchor, you came out in her apartment."

"Exactly." Flash nodded.

It didn't help Wally. The speedster looked first at Linda – who was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in her hands and a blank expression on her face – then at his alternate self.

"But that's _my _story," he protested.

"Come again?" the other Flash asked.

"_I _did those things," Wally clarified. "I had to take Zoom through the Speed Force too, and I also used Linda as my anchor – only I got back a month ago, and landed just outside Central City, and not in her apartment. I've spent the last month getting reacquainted with reality."

The other Flash frowned, puzzled. "Who said anything about Zoom?"

Wally stared at him. "Well, uh – he's the guy who forced me – you, us, whoever – to enter the Speed Force in order to prevent him from destroying Central, and who basically robbed me – _us _– of three years in the real world."

"_I _wasn't fighting Zoom," Flash said unexpectedly. "_I_ had to deal with Reverse Flash*. I've never heard of this Zoom person."

"Well, _I_'ve never heard of Reverse Flash," Wally said. "Who is he? – some evil version of me – I mean, us?"

"Of a sort," Flash conceded.

"I'm sorry," Linda interjected, speaking for the first time since the second Flash's appearance, "but I still don't know what the heck is going on. Can one of you please explain this properly? I desperately need to understand this."

"That makes two of us," Wally concurred, still looking utterly bewildered. The other Flash, however, had a thoughtful frown on his face.

"I think I know what's going on," he said. He looked at Wally. "Obviously, you and I are from different realities, since we both remember the incident that took us into the Speed Force – but we wouldn't if we were from the same universe but different times. It's also clear that your world and mine are very similar in many ways, judging by how easily everyone thought you were me."

"But I _am _you!" Wally cried. "In some way, at least. And you're assuming that _you_'re the Flash whobelongs in this universe – but how do we know there isn't a _third _Wally West who's also wandering through the Speed Force who's _actually _from here?"

"That's a very good question," his other self acknowledged.

Linda rubbed her temples wearily. "Okay, I gotta say it: this – whatever _this _is – is completely and totally bizarre. And extremely confusing." She sighed tiredly. "I just want to know which of you is _my _Wally, or if _neither_ of you are, and _my _Wally is still stuck in the Speed Force."

"That might take a while to clear up," Flash admitted. "I _think _this is _my _universe, but I might be wrong." He glanced at Wally, who had collapsed into another chair (no way was he sitting on the same couch as his other self). "The only way to know for certain is to compare notes, and then have J'onn examine our minds."

Wally nodded. "Sounds good. I want to get to the bottom of this. It's a little creepy to think I've been living in a reality which isn't even mine."

So, for the next four hours, both Flashes discussed everything in their lives, from their unhappy childhood with their abusive father to their days as Kid Flash with Barry Allen, to their adventures with the Teen Titans and the Justice League – while a perplexed Linda tried her hardest to keep up with the convoluted conversation. The second Flash was right; their lives were indeed very similar – most of their memories and experiences were exactly the same, but with certain key differences. For example, the other Flash did not have a Flash ring, and _his _middle name was Reuben, not Rudolph (both of which Linda verified); Wally, on the other hand, had clear memories of battles with his Rogues that the other Flash had never had. By the end of their discussion, it was obvious that Wally was _not _the Flash of this universe. However, it was still unclear if the other Flash _was_, or if he belonged to some other reality.

"So just to be clear," said Linda, pointing at Wally and feeling rather horrified at the way the evening had turned out, "_you _are _not _my Wally?"

"I don't think so, no," Wally admitted. He suddenly felt very foolish. "Er…sorry about the proposal earlier."

"You _proposed _to her?" The other Flash sat bolt upright.

"Technically, no," answered Wally. "You interrupted us."

"Oh, my God." Linda's hands were at her mouth; her eyes were wide with horror at the implications tonight's revelations had revealed of the last month. "I cheated on Wally!"

"Well, technically, you didn't," the other Flash said soothingly. "You were still with _a _Wally West, even if he wasn't specifically _your _Wally."

"I was going to say yes to his proposal!"

"I'm sure if and when _your _Wally ever proposes, he'll be glad to know that."

"How can you take this so casually?" Wally demanded of the other Flash. "My entire reality has just been turned upside down, but _you're _sitting there acting like nothing's wrong!"

"Exactly. I'm _acting_." The other Flash sighed. "Even though it's likely that I _do _belong in this world, we still don't know for sure. I'm trying to keep my head clear until we find out the truth. Imagine if I got emotionally involved with this reality and it turns out it isn't mine at all. I'd be in the exact same position _you_'re in now."

Wally exhaled. "Point taken." He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Oy. This Speed Force thing has really messed things up, hasn't it?"

"Yep," Flash agreed. "Shall we beam up to the Watchtower and get J'onn to help us out now?"

"Definitely." Wally pulled out his comm. link and fixed it in his ear. "Dove? Wally here. Two for transport, please." He listened for a while, then cringed at whatever the avian hero had said. "Yes, I _know _everyone else is accounted for, but this isn't a civilian I'm taking up with me, trust…it's a long story…_very _long…please, Don, just beam us up. And, er – could you get J'onn up there too? We'll need him…it's kind of urgent. I'll explain later…thanks." He looked at the other Flash. "Teleport in ten seconds," he informed him.

True to his word, ten seconds later, the blue transporter beam enveloped both Wally and the other Flash, causing them to disappear and leaving poor Linda alone in her apartment to deal with her tumultuous emotions.

* * *

When Wally West and the Flash both appeared on the teleport pad in the Watchtower, each apparently his own person, Don Hall just about had the shock of his life. He even went so far as to automatically say, "Dove" in order to transform into his hero identity – but of course, he didn't, as there was no danger. He stared again at the two Wallys.

"Did your two identities somehow separate from each other or something?" Don inquired in a deceptively calm voice.

Wally – the one without the costume – sighed. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

The other Wally – the one who was currently Flash – said, "Is J'onn here yet?"

"No…but Hank is; you might want to steer clear of him – if he sees two of you, he might just attack," Don advised.

Wally winced, recalling just how aggressive the elder Hall brother could be. "We'll keep that in mind. When will J'onn get here?"

"He said he'll let me know when he's ready to teleport. Shouldn't be longer than a few minutes."

Just then, J'onn's voice crackled from the speakers on the computer console.

_"Don, I am ready to be transported now."_

"Copy that, J'onn. Give me a second." Don locked the coordinates into the transporter computer and turned the knob. An instant later, J'onn materialized in the Watchtower.

The Martian cast a single glance at the two Wallys, blinked once, and said, "Founders' conference room, now."

* * *

After hearing the two Wallys' story and listening to their theories, J'onn looked from one to the other with a carefully neutral expression.

"This is indeed very extraordinary," he said. "So neither of you know whether you belong here?"

"I _know _I don't belong here," Wally corrected, "but _he _might" – he jerked a thumb at the other Flash – "and _I_ want to know where _my _universe is."

J'onn shifted his gaze to Wally, his orange eyes unreadable. "So you have been living in a world that isn't yours."

"Yeah," Wally confessed. "And I'm pretty freaked out about it too, so can you please read our minds and find out which one of us is which?"

J'onn's face softened into sympathy. "I wish I could," he said, "But unfortunately, since you two are essentially the same person, your minds would also be exactly the same, with no significant tells to inform me of your differences. We cannot discover the truth that way."

Flash groaned, but Wally appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Hang on a minute," he interjected. "J'onn, do you remember all the little things I made mistakes with during my time here? Like the League's comm. frequency and your wife's name? And all the other minor stuff that I thought was different from what had actually happened?"

"Yes," J'onn affirmed. "Why?"

"Well, we know why I had slightly different memories now; my mind remembers everything based on my experiences in _my _universe – but if the other me recognizes those same little things that confused me, wouldn't that prove that he belongs here?"

"It would, yes," J'onn agreed, "but only if they match up more or less perfectly with his specific memories."

"It's worth a shot," the other Flash said. "Let's try it. What differences are there?"

Wally told him about all the small details he'd discovered that hadn't quite fit in with his perception of things, all those minor details he had passed off as a side-effect of being in the Speed Force so long. Maybe _they _would prove to be the key, the final pieces needed to unlock the puzzle. To his and J'onn's great delight, the other Flash easily identified every single one of them as being the same as what he remembered.

"You _do _belong in this world!" Wally crowed triumphantly. "We've solved the mystery!"

"Welcome back, Flash," J'onn said to the other Flash. There was a hint of humor in his eyes as he added significantly, "The _right _Flash this time."

Wally held his hands up in apology. "Hey, look – I'm really sorry I impersonated your Flash for the last month."

"It wasn't your fault," J'onn reasoned. "We all thought you were him. Our realities are truly very closely alike."

Wally nodded in acknowledgment. "You'll have to tell the others – and _he_'ll have to catch up with the past three years."

"Déjà vu, anyone?" J'onn suggested. Then he sobered, his face turning serious again. He and the rest of the remaining members of the Original Seven would have to go through the painful process of telling their Flash all the bad news of the last three years a second time.

"J'onn?" Flash said. "You know you scare me when you suddenly get that really serious look?" His half-covered face was grave; clearly, he knew – or suspected – that some bad news was to follow.

Wally, too, looked solemn; he knew exactly what was in store for his other self, and he doubted he would take it any better than he had. He sighed.

Alternate dimensions really were a pain.

* * *

_**A/N: They so are, aren't they? Yet they're such fun!**_

_***This is a bit of a gag, really - "Reverse Flashes" was a collective term for the superspeed villains from the Flash comics, but that was never an actual codename for any of them. Still, this is a mirror dimension, and I think of it as two different names for the two versions of the same villain.  
**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Quite a few of you saw the so-called "twist" to this story coming from a mile away, but be that as it may, I'm glad it's still interesting and twisty enough to keep you reading. On that note, I would like to say a big thank-you to **jazbez, DizzyDrea, Fighter1357, Yolinanimai, Jess Marylin, AidenSurival, **and ** **for reviewing!**_

_**With two Wallys now in the mix, I hope you don't get confused about which one I'm talking about. I think I made it clear enough, though...we'll see.  
**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Wally sighed as he sat alone in his guest room on the Watchtower. A week had passed since the other Flash's reappearance and by now the entire League knew that he, Wally, was in fact from another dimension. The other Wally had been told everything that had happened in the three years and a month that he'd been gone, but as Wally had suspected, he hadn't taken all the news well. Wally could sympathize; a month ago he was the one who'd been overwhelmed by all the information – he knew exactly what his other self was going through, and he really felt sorry for the guy (Wally wasn't sure if that could be classified as feeling sorry for _himself_).

The other Founders had been understandably surprised, even Batman – actually, 'surprised' was too mild a word for it. Their reactions were a far cry from J'onn's relatively quiet acceptance – certainly they'd been much more vocal and disbelieving than J'onn. But once they calmed down and realized the truth, they explained the situation the best way they knew how to the rest of the League.

The other Flash, meanwhile, had not spent any time in the Watchtower since being informed of all the news; he was instead down on Earth, in his apartment (which Wally had cleaned and redone for him – not to mention been living in), living his life (that Wally had fixed for him) and catching up with Linda (the girlfriend Wally had been seeing for the past month), who was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she'd been with a man who was her boyfriend, and yet at the same time, _wasn't_.

_I hate alternate universes_, Wally grumbled to himself. Here he was, stuck in a dimension that was so parallel to his own he had mistaken it for his reality, an alien in his own life. It was ridiculous. He was living on the Watchtower now, but in guest quarters instead of his – meaning, the other Flash's – room. Even though the other Flash had generously invited him to stay there as long as he needed to, it didn't feel right somehow to take a room that wasn't his (technically, it _was_ – but Wally was _so _not going to think about that). So Wally had been staying in a guest bedroom for the past week. He'd barely been out all week, only coming out to eat – he was trying to avoid the other League members. Even though they had all assured him multiple times that though his identity had been mistaken, there was no fault to be found on anyone's side, Wally still felt uncomfortable knowing he had lived the past month talking and spending time with these people, all the while thinking they were his own friends when they were, technically, strangers to him.

Still, that was only a small thing compared to the real problem. It was an absolutely horrible feeling to discover that the place you'd thought was home was in fact, _not_. Coming after everything he had been through and everything he had learned in the last month, it was a lot – almost too much – to take in. It was hard to keep cheerful when he knew he was so close to home, but not quite there – and Wally couldn't stand it. He wanted to go _home_.

Problem was, he hadn't the slightest idea how to get back to his own universe – he was actually scared he might not be able to.

A knock on his door alerted him to the fact that someone wanted to see him. He almost felt like sending whoever it was away, but after realizing that his moping alone and not wanting to talk to anyone was decidedly Batman-like behavior (something he swore he'd never do), decided against it at the last minute.

"Come in," he called.

The door slid open and Cyborg stepped in, looking only slightly awkward.

"Hey, man," he greeted.

"Hi," Wally said. "Sorry I –"

"Would you stop apologizing already?" Cyborg said in some exasperation. "How many times do we all have to tell you it wasn't your fault you ended up in the wrong dimension? It was a mistake, that's all – now we've fixed it."

"Not quite," Wally disagreed dejectedly. "I still have to get home. You wouldn't happen to know how I could do that, would you?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." Wally looked up in surprise; Cyborg smiled dryly. "What do you think the League's been doing for the past week? Playing bridge?"

"You mean you've all been trying to find a way to get me home?" Wally asked, stunned.

Cyborg shook his head wryly. "Seriously, Wally – what do you take us for? We _are _the counterparts to _your _Justice League – we've been discussing practically nothing else all week. Everybody's combining their knowledge and expertise to try to help you get back to your world."

Wally grinned for the first time in a week, feeling a good deal more hopeful. "So, do you know anything?"

Cyborg sighed. "Honestly, we've looked at it every way we can, but we haven't managed to figure it out," he admitted. "As far as we can tell, there's only one way to get you home – and it's not exactly very reliable."

"I'll take whatever I can get," said Wally. "What is it?"

Cyborg activated his wrist computer, bringing up a holographic video diagram. "Since you came here via the Speed Force, it makes sense that to get back to where you came from, you'll have to go through the Force again. But we have no idea how you can navigate in there, so we don't know how to make sure that you land in the right place this time."

"Great," Wally commented sarcastically. "So now what?"

Cyborg closed the hologram. "There's only one person in this universe who would know what to tell you – the only one with the necessary experience in the Speed Force. You'll have to go talk to the other you."

* * *

Wally stood nervously outside his apartment (_Not mine_, he reminded himself, _the _other _Wally's_) and knocked on the door. It felt downright weird to have to _knock _on his own apartment door – but he wasn't given much time to ponder it, because a second later, the other Wally answered. He looked slightly startled to see his alternate self, but then his face took on a sympathetic gaze.

"I figured you'd drop by sooner or later," he said. "Let's take a walk."

They ended up strolling around on the city streets near the apartment block, walking silently in the cool night for a while. The late hour meant that the roads were quiet and fairly empty, but if anyone had seen them together, they would have thought they were looking at identical twins.

Wally spoke first. "So…how're you doing?"

The other Wally blew out his breath. "Still trying to adjust to things," he admitted. "I didn't think so much would have changed. I can't believe John…"

"Yeah," Wally agreed softly. "It was a real bummer for me, too. But you learn to get used to it after a while. And hey – at least _you _don't have to go through all the trouble of explaining to the guys at work where you've been for the last three years."

The other Wally smiled a little. "Yeah." He kicked up a bit of gravel on the road. "So…I guess you're here to learn how to get back to your dimension?"

"Yes, please," said Wally. "I'd really like to get home. Cyborg told me the only way to get back was through the Speed Force again, so I'm here to find out how to navigate."

"That's a tough one," the other Wally confessed. "The Speed Force is a dimension that moves extremely fast, so you have to know _exactly _where you're going and when to stop, or you'll miss it. It's also like a maze – if you pass something, it's very hard to find your way back to it." His eyes glittered with some unreadable emotion. "Trust me, I know. I missed my stop the first time, and it took me three years to find it again."

His words made Wally feel rather apprehensive – what if he'd already overshot the opening to _his _universe? How many years would have passed when he finally got back to it? At the same time, he realized that his other self was infinitely more knowledgeable about the Speed Force than he was; if anyone could tell him how to get back to his time and dimension, it was him.

"First things first," said the other Wally, "you have to identify your anchor. It has to be something or someone very close to you, that you have a strong connection with."

"Linda's my anchor," Wally said immediately. "I mean, _my _Linda."

His counterpart nodded. "That will work." He seemed to consider something for a moment, then said, "I think, if we do this right, you can go home tonight."

Wally stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," the other Wally confirmed. "It'll be much easier for you to follow my instructions as and when I tell them to you, and I can be here to help you out a little. Ultimately, though, it all comes down to you." He looked Wally up and down. "You might want to change into your costume – I don't think coming out of a Speed Force portal as Wally West would help you keep your identity secret."

"Right," Wally agreed. He flipped the catch on his Flash ring (the only one he had here, as it had been on his finger when he entered the Speed Force from his world) and in a quick blur of red, he had assumed his Flash costume. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Close your eyes," the other Wally instructed, "and visualize your anchor – your Linda. Think about her very, very hard, and let the connection you share flow into your mind and soul. Be sure to remember all the tiny little things which make her _your _Linda – even all the insignificant details."

Flash did as he was told, allowing every memory he had of Linda to fill his brain. "Okay," he said, still squeezing his eyes shut.

"Start vibrating, as fast as you can," directed the other Wally. "Don't stop until I tell you to."

Flash began to tremble as he vibrated his molecules at an incredible speed. He felt heat and Speed Force energy pulsate through his entire being, but he didn't stop – he went on, increasing his stationary velocity until the other Wally cried, "Hold that speed!"

Flash concentrated with all his might to keep his body vibrating at the appropriate pace. Then the other Wally asked, "Do you see a faint light anywhere? A patch of brightness that overshadows the real world?"

Flash opened his eyes and peeped through the white lenses of his costume. Directly in front of him, an indeterminable distance away, was a small sliver of bright colored lights that swirled and shifted.

"I see it," he affirmed, his voice shaking with the strain of his vibrations.

"That's the entrance to the Speed Force," his other self told him.

"Do I go into it?" Flash asked, gritting his teeth so as not to bite his tongue as he spoke.

"Are you still thinking of Linda?"

Flash refocused on his thoughts of his girlfriend. "Yes."

"All right, good. Concentrate on that, Wally – do _not _let it go." The other Wally's voice became more urgent. "Now listen to me very, very carefully. At my signal, you are going to run as fast as you can into that bit of light. At the same time, you are going to hold on to your image of Linda, and that will guide you through the Speed Force."

"Okay," agreed Flash. He sincerely hoped he would be able to run soon – he didn't know how much longer he could keep vibrating like this.

"Once you're in the Speed Force," continued the other Wally, "don't think of anything but Linda. Let your connection with her tell you where to run – let it pull you in the right direction. As you get closer to your exit, you'll start to see things, images of events in your life, people you know. Pay no attention to them except to note that their existence means you're getting closer."

"Got it."

"Eventually you'll reach Linda's face. _That's _when you stop, and stop _immediately_. Otherwise you'll overshoot. The _instant _you see Linda in the Speed Force, lock down all your muscles and _stop running_. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Flash was feeling extremely restless by now – all his vibrating was generating a fantastic amount of energy in his body, energy which he normally used for running. He felt like he was about to burst, but he kept at it. Just a little more…

"Good," said the other Wally. His voice softened, becoming more earnest. "Now, Wally, _run_. Run and don't stop until you see Linda. Run, Wally, _run_."

That's exactly what Flash did. Finally releasing all restraint, with a massive amount of kinetic energy rushing through his muscles, he sprinted towards the portal of lights, which was now brighter than ever. As he ran, he kept his whole mind focused on Linda. He didn't notice when the light grew to overtake the rest of his surroundings; he didn't realize when it welcomed him into its embrace; and he certainly didn't hear his other self's soft whisper of, "Good luck." All he saw was Linda, and all he did was run.

Entering the Speed Force was like having everything around you melt into a kaleidoscope of lights. Flash ran past the city and beyond so fast that the real world faded into pure light. Even then, he didn't stop. He bypassed all the colors, all the lines, all the lights, streaking through the Speed Force with single-minded purpose.

Eventually the environment changed. Pictures interrupted the relative blankness of the Speed Force dimension – pictures of his life. Flash recognized all the images, but he didn't allow himself to think about them. He continued racing through, ignoring the faces that cropped up all around him. Ollie, Roy, Zatanna, Hunter, Robbins, Fred, Ralph, Jinx, Dick, Kory, Vic, Barbara, and others – he left them all behind. Soon he reached more faces, people that meant more to him – Iris, Barry, J'onn, Diana, Clark, Bruce, Shayera, John. These too, he ignored.

And then, finally, he saw Linda – her smiling expression, her Oriental features, her black hair, her dark eyes – and he pulled in all his thoughts and all his will and reined in his speeding body.

He stopped running.

* * *

_**A/N: Dun-dun-dun. Cue dramatic music and drumroll, please. So it's another tiring trip through the Speed Force for Wally. Let's see if he makes it out right this time.**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**A/N: Thank you to **Kyer, JDP95, Yolinanimai, Jess Marylin, **and **1Superman4Me **for reviewing. Special thank you to **Jess Marylin **and **JDP95 **for reviewing ****on all chapters, with only one exception. I say this now because, sadly, this is the last chapter for this story, and I want to give credit where credit is due. Thanks to everyone who favorited or subscribed, and thanks for all your input and comments. I hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story.  
**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

A muted murmur of voices came to Wally's attention as he slowly regained consciousness, emerging from the blank darkness that held him. The words were all blending together, making it impossible to discern who was talking – but he _knew _those voices. Blinking his eyes open, he was elated to see Superman, Batman, Diana, J'onn, Shayera, Nightwing, and – yes, even John! – all exactly as he remembered them, all with wide, welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Wally! Welcome back!" Superman was the first to speak – he was probably the first to know he was awake.

Wally slowly sat up, eyeing his friends suspiciously. They _looked _exactly like the League he knew – but then, so had the _other _League.

"What date is it?" he inquired cautiously.

"October third," J'onn replied. "You've been gone one month."

Well, that added up. But Wally wasn't taking any chances. He glanced at Green Lantern (_He's alive! He's alive!_) and asked, "John, what finger do you wear your power ring on?"

GL frowned, clearly puzzled as he raised his hand to show Wally the ring nestled on his middle finger. "Third. Why?"

Ignoring him for the moment, Wally shifted his gaze to Nightwing and inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a reserve Leaguer, remember?" Nightwing replied. "I've been filling in for you from time to time."

Wally nodded absently. "How's Babs?" he threw out suddenly.

"Fine," Nightwing answered, mystified. "She just won the gymnastics trophy in Gotham's college sports."

So Barbara wasn't in a wheelchair. _Thank God_, Wally thought in relief. But he wasn't done yet.

"What year did the Flash Museum open?" This was directed at Batman, who had been watching Wally thoughtfully.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know? It's _your _museum."

"Please, Bats – just answer the question."

"2010."

So far, so good. But Wally still had one last question – one final thing detail of his life that no other alternate self of his would have, no matter how similar their universes were.

"One more thing," he said softly. "What's my full name?"

John peered at him in some concern. "Wally, are you okay?"

"Fine," the speedster replied.

"Why don't you know your name?" Diana inquired.

"I do," said Wally. "I just really need to hear one of you say it."

"Wally, are you sure?" Nightwing asked, with a significant glance towards Batman. The hidden meaning in his tone was obvious to Wally.

"I'm sure," the other confirmed. "We got past the whole secret identity thing a long time ago."

Nightwing nodded, understanding. "So...do you want your full name...or your _full _name?"

"My _full _name."

Nightwing shrugged, a smile quirking one corner of his lips. "Wallace Rudolph Valentino West."

That cinched it. He was home. Wally's face split into an impossibly wide grin, and he didn't even care that John looked amused by the 'Valentino' in his name and would probably tease him about it later.

"What's with the Grand Inquisition, Wally?" Shayera questioned.

Wally's smile did not fade. "Just checking."

"Checking what?" GL wanted to know.

"That I'm really home." Wally looked at the Lantern. Now that he had ascertained that he belonged here, he allowed his emotions free rein, and nearly vibrated with pure joy at the sight of his best friend, alive and well. Impulsively, Wally hugged GL, who was startled at first – but then his expression softened.

"I missed you too, Wally," he said sincerely, returning his hug.

Wally then took turns hugging everyone, even Batman – whether the Dark Knight liked it or not – and then settled back against the wall with a peaceful smile on his face, content to drink in every detail of his friends.

Diana (_Praise the gods, she's in her normal armor! _Wally thought) noticed him staring. "What?" she questioned curiously.

"Nothing," said Wally. "Just…you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys."

"The feeling is mutual, Wally," J'onn returned with a smile. "Many people have been waiting for you."

"What happened while you were gone?" Batman inquired inquisitively.

Wally exhaled as he thought of his little adventure in that other universe. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We have time."

Wally shrugged, willing to tell his tale then and there if Batman insisted – but Nightwing observed how heavily he was leaning against the wall, and how tired his face looked despite his trying to hide it.

"We'll have plenty of time to hear it later," the Titan leader interjected. "I'm sure Wally would like to get some rest."

Shayera glanced at Wally, who smiled ruefully and nodded.

"It wasn't easy getting home," he said by way of explanation.

"Of course," Superman agreed considerately. "Get some sleep, Wally. We'll talk later. GL, Shayera, can you take him to his room?"

"We got it," GL responded. He and Shayera made their way over to Wally. "Come on, kid – you look ready to drop."

"Wally."

Wally paused on his way to the door and turned back, surprised by Batman's unexpected interruption.

Batman merely smiled in response to the speedster's quizzical gaze. "It's good to have you back."

Wally beamed at him for a minute before Shayera shooed him out, declaring that she wasn't going to carry him to his room if he fell asleep here.

"Rest up, Wally," GL said as they dropped him off at his room onboard the Watchtower (_his _room, not some other Flash's – how delightful!). "If you need anything, we're at the bridge."

"Thanks, guys."

Shayera hugged him again, the tips of her feathered wings brushing against his costume. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered in his ear. _"Kar-anhal dez."_

"What does that mean?" Wally asked.

"Little brother."

With caring concern in their eyes, she and GL left, and Wally closed the door and plopped down immediately on his bed.

"Finally…" he murmured happily.

He was exhausted – the precise trip through the Speed Force had taken a lot out of him – and every muscle in his body was aching, but at that moment, as he fell into a blissful sleep, Wally West, the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, couldn't have been happier.

He was home.

* * *

_**A/N: There is a saying..."East or west, hame [home] is best", which I find to be very true.**_

_**Thank you in advance to everyone who will read and/or review this story. It's been a blast, folks. Till next time!**_


End file.
